101 Theme Challenge: Oneshots
by Sharingan-Fer-Sure
Summary: 101 Oneshots of Sasuke & Naruto, based off a list I made around a year ago of total randomness. Fluff, angst, and best of all - makeout sessions!
1. Valentine's Day

#1. Valentine's Day

Naruto chomped down on his ramen and sighed. It was his fourth bowl. He couldn't eat his depression away. It just wasn't going to work. He dreaded this day and it was always the same. Wake up, check calendar, wave of depression, eat away sorrow at Ichiraku's, go home, fall asleep crying. It had already started out that way. He just really didn't want to go home. But walking around the village and seeing all the couples together would probably be just as bad. He stood up and started to walk away

He was right; everyone had someone else's hand to hold. And he had noone. It was awful and it made his heart ache. He kept walking, looking at the ground and ignoring everyone else. He kicked imaginary rocks and sighed and eventually, he noticed he was near his house. But he still didn't want to go inside. The sun was setting, so he jumped up on the roof of his apartment and watched the sun go down, thinking about his parents, his friends and teachers, anyone that could make him feel any better right now. Stars started dotting the sky and eventually the moon was full and he figured it would be better to go inside.

Naruto climbed down and in through his window and walked into his living room, not bothering to turn the light on. But he stopped when he heard something. What was that? It sounded like...snoring? He silently went over to the light switch and flipped it on. He couldn't see anyone, but the sound was definitley snoring, and it sounded like it was coming from the chair across the room. He walked quietly over to the chair and looked over the back of it.

Snoozing soundly in his living room was Sasuke Uchiha. The blonde let his jaw drop a little. Why was Sasuke in his house? He looked so peaceful sleeping though...Naruto didn't want to wake him up. Then he noticed it. In the other boy's arms was a rose and a box of chocolates, with a card on top saying "Dobe." The blonde giggled. Who knew someone like Sasuke would do something like this. He smiled and let the boy sleep on. This Valentine's Day would be one to remember.


	2. Bad Habits

#2. Bad Habits

Everyone has bad habits. But some people don't notice they have bad habits. Some people don't even realize they are doing something extremely irritating. And then there are the people who get upset with other people's bad habits to the point where they go insane. Examples of this just happen to be two of Konoha's finest shinobi.

Naruto glanced at the clock above the door. They had been waiting for hours and Kakashi still hadn't showed up. If they wanted to make it the the Village Hidden in the Rain on time they'd have to leave soon. He grabbed a piece of gum out of his pocket to calm his nerves and started chewing it.

Across the room, Sasuke was sitting patiently, but even he was getting a little bored. And then he heard it- the steady _pop, pop, pop_. Naruto was smacking his gum, and it was bad. Sasuke scoffed and tried to shrug it off. It wasn't that bad. He'd been annoyed way worse than that by the dobe. Then he heard a louder POP. Now he was blowing bubbles. Now he was a little irritated. And now, Naruto was rythmically tapping his fingernails on the arm of his chair. Sasuke groaned and leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes. _Just block it out. Focus on something else._ Pop, smack, pop, pop, SMACK, tap, tap, pop. He couldn't take it. No one could not notice the annoying sounds that blonde was making.

The raven-haired teen stood up and walked over to Naruto, leaning down and kissing him softly. The blonde's eyes went wide but he didn't pull back. Sasuke pulled away, smirking, and then turned around walking back to his seat. There was no more tapping, as the blonde had to contemplate what had just occured, and Sasuke was the one with the gum in his mouth now.


	3. Dressing Rooms

#3. Dressing Rooms

"NO. I am not coming out. This is embarrassing."

"Pleeeeeease. I want to see how cute you look." Sasuke smirked and laughed.

"I look ridiculous! I am not coming out."

He sighed. "Fine. Then I won't try on those leather shorts." He smiled. He knew how to work the blonde over. He would get his way no matter what.

It was silent on the other side of the door. "I hate you." He groaned and the door clicked as he unlocked it and stepped out.

He was right- it did look ridiculous. But in a very sexy way. He had on a skimpy school girl's outfit, complete with plaid skirt and black tie. The shirt was cut short (and two sizes too small) revealing his muscles. Sasuke's eyes went wide for a minute and Naruto got worried. Maybe he didn't like it...Was he going to laugh? Naruto looked to the side and scartched his shoulder nervously. Suddenly, he got glomped, welll more like rammed, into the dressing room. Sasuke was on top of him and shut the door behind him.

"S-sasuke? Do you like it?" He breathed deeply.

"I'd like it better _off_." The Uchiha smirked and started undoing the blonde's shirt.

"Another place crossed off our '_to-do_' list."

* * *

Okay, so about the 'to-do' thing, it's one of my perverted little oneliners..hehe.

Review? Thankies! X3 Waffles for kind reviewers :)


	4. Love Songs

**A/N**: Okay I just came up with this on the spot like 10 minutes ago..It started off as "closets" and how it got to this, I have no idea X3 But I love the idea of Naruto writing a song for Sasuke. And no, I didn't come up with the song, it's part of _Poetically Pathetic_ by Amber Pacific. The lyrics just seemes to scream Naruto, so I thought it would be easier than writing my own O.O

**Disclaimer**: Hehe..Forgot this on the first three chapters. I don't own the lyrics. I do not own Naruto or any characters..But I came up with the story Doesn't that count for anything? No? Aww fine.

* * *

#4. Love Songs

Sasuke groaned. He'd been on a mission for four days, and during the period he was gone, Naruto had completely wrecked the house. It looked like a zoo had trampled through the house. He sighed and started picking things up from the floor.

He had no idea how one person could make such a huge mess. He had no idea how Naruto had lived like this for the first 14 years of his life. On the other side, Sasuke had always been extremely tidy and couldn't stand his house being messed up. They balanced each other out in a way, and he liked it.

He grabbed a couple of t-shirts off the floor, both of them Naruto's, an empty ramen cup or two, and then he came to a pile of crumpled up papers. Confused, he grabbed one and opened it, smoothing it out on the kitchen table. The whole paper was filled with words in small writing, and as he began reading, he realized it was a song, and it was written by his very own dobe.

_I'm thinking of the words to say,  
I'd like to think that this was fate.  
Reference to a song you love,  
Spell confusion with a "K"  
Like a star without its strings,  
I'm hanging here on these two wings.  
For that smile and those eyes  
I'm falling _

If time could stop, how could I make this more poetic?  
When there's nothing more pathetic to be said

You bring me out, show me light,  
I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside.  
You carry truth, and make me smile.  
If it were you and me tonight,  
I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you,  
For you... 

Sasuke smiled. The lyrics were really great; he didn't know Naruto could come up with something like this. Was this really how he felt? He sighed happily at the thought. He was so in love with that idiot, it was ridiculous.

He glanced down at the other papers. There were about ten of them, and he looked at each one, reading them over and laughing or smiling. All of them were amazing; he had no idea why the blonde would have wanted to throw them out.

Suddenly, the door clicked shut. He turned around quickly, not even hearing it open, but Naruto had already seen him looking at the crumpled lyrics. His face went red, and he leaned back against the door and slid down, resting his elbows on his knees. "They're stupid. That's why I threw them out."

Sasuke smirked and walked over to him, kneeling down and putting a hand on his cheek. Sapphire eyes stared at him, and there was a glint of hope behind the disappointment. Sasuke knew he wanted to hear a compliment. But more importantly, he wanted to know the truth.

"Well, truth is," He sighed, "They weren't that great."

Naruto pouted a little and his chin dropped. "Yeah, I-"

"They're _amazing_."

He looked up in surprise. "But...I just...They don't really go together...I just wanted to put my feelings down on paper."

"I love them." Sasuke kissed him. "You'd really catch the brightest star for me?"

"I'd catch every one of them for you, Sasuke."

* * *

Aww my little fluffiness oneshot. I have no idea why but I come up with a lot of these music ones...Anyway, the last line is a little cheesy, but I thought it was cute. Review? Pretty please? To give me motivation to write more:D You know you want waffles . 


	5. Kitten

**A/N**: I've had this idea for a while and I just thought I'd write it. Sorry if I update slowly, I have about 30 documents on my computer I need to finish & upload on here. Yes, I'm a procrastinator, hehe. And by the way, a lot of my ideas don't work out for this, so if you have any words or sayings I could write a oneshot off of, let me know. Thankies

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own characters.

**Warnings**: Little language, and yeah it's boyxboy. You should have guessed by now. :P

* * *

#5. Kitten

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke said, his eyebrow twitching slightly. He knew what it was, but he really did not want to accept that fact.

"It's a cat, baka." Naruto pushed through the door, shoving the other teen out of the way and setting the furry bundle on the couch. "I found it outside Sakura's apartment. It was going to freeze to death."

"Naruto," He started, sighing.

"Please, Sasuke. It's just a baby." He picked up the kitten and shoved it in Sasuke's face, bright green eyes pleading at the onyx ones. A small 'meow' was heard, and the blonde pulled it back, cuddling it and giggling as it licked his fingertips.

"No." The Uchiha crossed his arms and looked away. He loved seeing Naruto happy, but he hated cats. Hated them. They shed, and they had to be taken care of (which he already had the dobe to care for), and they had to be fed (another thing Naruto was needy of).

"Why not?! This is my house, too, and I want a cat! I want someone to be here when you're off on missions. I'm sick of being alone." He looked down disappointingly.

Sasuke unfortunately looked at him right then, and swallowed at seeing the display. The blonde was holding onto the orange, furry animal desperately, a tear rolling down his face. He knew Naruto would do anything to get his way, and he tried not to give in. But, dammit, it hurt to see him like this. He'd been alone forever, and it was true there was no one here when he was gone. Just the dobe and an empty house.

"I hate cats. You know that. Neither of us are home enough to care for it anyway. And when we are home, we're usually..._busy_." He smirked. Blue eyes glared.

"Shut up. Come on, I'll take care of it, I promise. You know I never break my promises."

It was true. He had never broken a promise to the Uchiha. He promised him he'd win during the Chuunin exams, and he promised he's bring Sasuke back no matter what, both of which he did. Two promises that had drastically changed the orange-clad ninja's life.

"If you don't take care of it, Naruto..."

The blonde looked at him hopefully and grinned, glomping the older teen. "I love you, Sasuke!"

He just smirked and pushed him off. He stood up, grabbing the kitten off of the floor. It was _kinda_ cute, if you looked at it the right way. "So, what are you going to name it?"

Naruto scratched his temple in thought, a habit he'd been doing a lot lately. Then he smiled. "Aito."

"Aito? Alright. Sounds good to me."

The blonde hugged him from behind. "Thanks, Sasuke, this means a lot to me."

Sasuke smiled and petted the kitten. _I might actually get used to this thing_.

* * *

**A/N**: Aww who doesn't love kittens? Even Sasuke can't resist. Oh, and just so everyone knows, I believe Aito means affection. At least that's what I found it means. I thought it was a cute name that kind of fit. Well, review, eh? Thankies much. . 


	6. Spray Paint

**A/n**: No idea how I came up with this one. Just randomly popped into my head like a week ago, but I had a different idea back then, a funny one, and when I sat down to write it, I came up with this. Unfortunately, it's not happy, but I haven't written anything this sad in a while so I thought I'd give it a try. Goodness, me and my run-on sentences. Yeah, something I need to work on.

**Disclaimer: **I'm telling you, I don't own Naruto, or any characters. Story line & ideas are credited to me though .

**Attention: **This isn't really romance-y, more like friendly, but however you interpret it is up to you. Other than that, there isn't really any warnings on this chappy...

* * *

#6. Spray Paint

Naruto sighed yawned and breathed deeply. He had been training and he was so tired from training; he had been out in the forest for 8 hours straight and it was killing him. But he was so sick of being behind everyone else in his class at the academy. He decided he should go back home, seeing as it was getting dark. Picking up his jacket and slipping it on, he left the forest and headed toward his apartment.

The streets of Konoha were basically empty. No one stayed out very late except for a few villagers here and there, some on dates and other shinobi heading out on missions. He couldn't wait to graduate. To be able to wear the headband and say he was a ninja, it was everything he wanted.

The moon was out now, and he came upon the corner near his home. He rounded it and it was unusually dark. The lamps lining the buildings on either side of the road were lit and he scratched his head in confusion. He reached his house on the end out the street and hurried up the stairs, flipping on his porch light. And he gaped at the sight in front of him.

There were deep scars from a katana in his front door, and the knob looked like it had been hit repeatedly with something hard. Burn marks and kunais lined the front of the apartment threateningly. But that wasn't what Naruto was so unhappy about. There was spray paint- everywhere. Someone had graffitied the entire front of his house. In red and blue colors were various things scribbled- 'demon', 'evil child', 'disgrace'. He started crying, crying hard, letting every pent-up feeling out. All the pain and anger and sorrow, he let everything out. It wasn't his fault, nothing had ever been his fault and he had always been blamed. He felt like everyone hated him at that moment.

Naruto couldn't go inside. He didn't want to look at the truth. He wanted it all the go away. He just wanted to be left alone. He punched the wall, hard, and let the blood trickle down his fingers. The tears kept flowing; he wasn't going to stop them. He leaned against the door for support, then pushed away. He needed to get away. He started to walk. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was far away from here.

Sasuke sighed and sat against a big tree on the outskirts of Konoha. He didn't want to sit at home. There was nothing to do, and there were far too many memories inside the Uchiha mansion. He looked up at the stars.

_'If only there was someone, anyone...Just someone to be with.'_ He was so tired of being alone. Everyone was gone and he couldn't handle it. He was starting to believe no one would ever make him feel better. No one would ever fill the gap left in his heart. He wasn't as cold as everyone thought, he was just alone. Completely alone.

He heard something behind him. He looked up and around the tree and stood. Glancing across a small clearing, he saw Naruto crying hard, bleeding from both hands and a blood soaked pantleg. Sasuke smiled a little and then frowned. Well, he wasn't alone, but Naruto looked about how he felt. Had the blonde actually been hiding this from everyone? Was he really this depressed?

The raven walked out from behind a tree and crossed the clearing, gaining Naruto's attention. He hurriedly tried to wipe the tears away, not wanting to look like a crybaby in front of the other boy, and in the process wiping blood across his cheek. He sighed. "Great," He muttered.

Sasuke giggled a little. "That wasn't very smart, dobe."

"Yeah, well I'm not a very smart person, incase you haven't noticed," Naruto said quietly, glancing down.

The other boy crossed his arms across his chest. "There's nothing wrong with crying you know, it doesn't make you weak."

He looked up at him. "They...They trashed my house. They all hate me."

Sasuke stared at the ground. Naruto had been tortured enough, couldn't they just leave him alone?

He walked close to the blonde and wiped the blood from his cheek. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Really." He smiled, in hopes of getting the other boy to feel a little better.

Naruto just dropped his head in defeat, and the Uchiha frowned. _Did I do something wrong...?_

He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, engulfing him in a hug that he desperately needed, who just wrapped his arms around him in return, running a hand through blonde hair in hopes of getting any kind of closure to both of them. Neither of them had anyone, but maybe, just maybe, they had found someone in the crowd of no one.

* * *

**A/n**: Little depressing, isn't it? Poor Naru :( Well, I'll try and update ASAP. Reviews are my fuel for writing..that and good promps! Both are appreciated. :) 


	7. First Date

**A/N**: Wow, this one is a lot longer than the others. O.O Looks like I'm getting better :D Well, had to do this. Because first dates are just too cute . Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any characters.

* * *

#7. First Date

Naruto took a deep breath and smoothed his shirt out. He smiled into the mirror, but he couldn't deny that he was nervous. He messed with his hair, trying to get it to stay down a little, but it just popped back up. He had never bothered getting dressed up in his life, ever. But when he had gotten asked on a date by his crush, he realized you couldn't just wear everyday clothes. You had to look nice, impressive. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his wallet when the doorbell rang. His heart stopped for a minute. He was here. _Please let this be okay, let it go as planned._ He looked up hopefully and sighed, then walked toward his front door.

Sasuke was standing outside, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a single red rose. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt- nothing special. But he looked different, Naruto just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"You ready to go, dobe?" He smile a bit and handed him the rose.

"For me?" Naruto asked, confused by the gesture. He grinned when the raven nodded and grabbed the rose. "Thanks, teme!"

"Come on, we're going to be late."

Sasuke walked to the car calmly. He looked cool and collected, but on the inside his heart was slamming against his rib cage. He'd never been on an actual date before, especially with Naruto. It was almost awkward, but he wanted to spend time with him. Not fighting or training, just hanging out.

They reached the car and got in on either side of Sasuke's electric blue Lamborghini Gallardo (1). Naruto felt a little embarrassed as they pulled out of his driveway. Sitting right next to them was his old Honda, banged up and in desperate need of a paint job. He'd never be able to afford anything like this in his lifetime. He brushed off the thought and looked over at his "date."

"So, where are we going?" The blonde said, running a hand over the dark door handle and admiring the car's inerior.

"I was going to take you out to dinner...But I figured that was a little too cliche." He said.

"And...?"

"It's a surprise." A smirk played over his lips as he faced him, a look of confusion in Naruto's eyes.

"Okay then.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was getting bored. He had never been a patient person, and riding in cars was always the most irritating form of boredom. He started tapping his fingers on the arm rest without knowing it.

This, in turn, sparked irritation in Sasuke. He hated the little things the blonde did without knowing. Popping his gum, scratching the back of his neck when he was nervous or embarrassed, and tapping his fingers on things in stressful or anxious situations. He'd been around him enough that he'd noticed it, and it had gotten to the point where he got angry whenever he started.

Suddenly, Naruto perked up seeing bright, blinking lights. There were cries of happy children and music and the "ding" of a winner at a game booth. He could smell the pretzels and caramel apples before they even got out of the car.

Sasuke parked the car and smirked at the smile he got out of Naruto. "You..you brought me to the carnival? I _love _carnivals!"

"Well, yeah, dobe. I've spent enough time with you to figure out a little bit about you." He shoved his keys in his pocket and held out his hand. "Let's go."

Naruto glanced at his hand. He was a little nervous, to be honest. He didn't want to freak Sasuke out, but he did really like him. He decided to shrug it off and put his hand in the other's. They walked over the gravel parking lot and throught he entrance, a small gate at the front of the carnival.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha just shrugged. "Up to you."

He looked around the surroundings, taking in the sights, the smells, everything. He didn't ever want to forget this. Smiling, his eyes landed on the one ride he had been thinking of since they approached the carnival.

"Bumper cars!" He started running toward the ride, pulling Sasuke along. They got in line and got right in, seeing as there weren't too many people around. The blonde climbed into a cherry red car, while his date got into a sleek gray one. The cars started to life and each of them took off, and Sasuke even let himself have fun, laughing as he ran Naruto into a wall.

"You're gonna pay for that," He said growling and smiling excitedly. He went after him, crashing into him at the end of the rink. The cars' lights went out and the ride was over and they went toward the exit, giggling.

"Hmm...Okay now you choose."

"Alright...Well, since this is a 'date', I have to win you something at one of the games, right?"

Naruto just shrugged. "I guess..." His eyes glanced around, and then he found it. At one of the games across from them, there it was. A red, nine-tailed fox, girinning wildly. The second his eyes found it, he ran over to get a closer look, Sasuke not far behind.

"Oh, Sasuke. It's so cool!!"

"You want it? You got it." He handed the money to the attendant, who handed him three baseballs.

It was one of those games where you had to knock down the bottles. He had never liked these games; he thought they were rigged. But he needed to get that fox. He threw a ball, knocking down the top bottle. He smirked in satisfaction. He tried another, but this time he missed. Only one ball left. He needed to knock that tower down. Winding it up, he threw it straight and steady, the other bottles tumbling to the floor.

"Good job! And for your prize?" The attendant started setting up the bottles again.

"The fox."

He pulled it down and gave it to Sasuke, who in turn handed it to Naruto. He hugged it to his chest and grinned. "Thanks, Sasuke! I love it."

He smirked and they walked down near the other end of the carnival where the other rides were.

"Your turn again." Sasuke said, turning to the blonde.

"Hmm...Rollercoaster?" He said questioningly.

They walked to the line and went to the end of the line. After standing for five minutes, they were at the front of the line. They climbed on the yellow and green rollercoaster toward the front. Pulling the bar down, Naruto tucked his new prize between his feet.

"Ready?" Sasuke looked over at him.

"What? You think I'd whimp out now?"

"Well, it's a pretty big rollercoaster...And it goes fast. There are three loops, then it goes backwards..."

"So what? I've been through a lot scarier things, teme." He smirked and faced forward.

The rollercoaster clicked forward slowly, going up anticipatingly. Then, it zoomed downward, sending the blonde screaming with joy. Three loops, backwards, four spins, and a necksnapping stop later, the ride was over. And Naruto was laughing hard, grabbing his fox and jumping out of the car. "Man, what an adrenaline rush!"

Sasuke, however, was the one affected by the ride. But he calmed down and tried to laugh. It came out like a whimper, though, because he was still shaking.

"And I'm the one who's scared of rollercoasters?" Naruto pointed at the other teen's pale face.

"Shut up," He growled. This was just replied with a laugh and then Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of what he knew would calm him down. "My turn to choose." The ferris wheel. Not to mention, it was the best place around there he knew all the couples went on.

"The ferris wheel, huh? I hope we get stuck at the top. That's always my favorite part." They walked right up and the attendant opened the door to the gondola and they climbed inside, Naruto snuggled right up against the raven. He wrapped his arm around him and they went up and around.

"Yeah, I like getting stuck up there, too."

Naruto sighed and snuggled the stuffed animal to his chest, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "This was great. I wish it would never end, you know? I wish it could just go on forever..."

His voice was soft and quiet. He was calm and happy, like there was no better place in the world. And to him, there wasn't.

They went around three more times, and then they slowed down, getting closer and closer until...they stopped at the very top.

"Yes! I knew it!" Naruto giggled, leaning his head out over the edge and looking at all the flashing signs and the people. It was late now, dark enough that the stars were out, but the bright lights of the ferris wheel lighting up the sky so they could see. He looked back at Sasuke.

The next thing that happened took the blonde completely off guard. The Uchiha was just looking at him, smiling a bit, and then he put a hand on Naruto's cheek. Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against his own rough, shapped ones. They were soft and wet, and the kiss was so sweet. He was a little taken back at first, but he let himself enjoy it, closing his eyes.

They broke away a second later. "Sasuke..." He breathed out.

The other boy just held his hand and smiled. "Sorry, but I-"

"Don't be sorry."

He smiled. "This is why I love being stuck at the top."

* * *

(1) Sexiest car ever o.o And I don't know why but I always imagine Sasuke with an extravagant vehicle haha.

Aww the fluffiness of it all. Review:)


	8. Memory Loss

**A/N: **Wrote this after reading the book _Peeps_ by Scott Westerfield. It's an amazing book, and it inspired a lot of this story. The "peeps," or parasite-infected people, live in darkness and become cannibals, and they also hate everything they onced love. This also means they despise their own name, but there are two kinds of the disease and if you have to "old" disease, you can stand some of the old things you loved. All I've been writing is pretty much fluff lately so, here's an angsty one. I managed to write this before bed. So, sorry if it's a bit rushed :/ It's 1 in the morning and I have a baby shower and a wedding tomorrow...Fun. Oh, and Sasuke is OOC.. a lot. In my opinion anyway. Hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own last chapter. Or before that. Or before that. And I still don't. Naruto & characters all belong to Masashi Kishimoto (One extremely lucky & talented guy.)

* * *

#8. Memory Loss 

The huddling form before me grasped the folds of the blanket he was wrapped on. The pitiful being was curled up on the stone floor, clothes torn and ragged, hair matted, and he was breathing heavily. He glanced at me again with cold, piercing eyes, but turned away instantly, like he was embarrassed, or afraid. This wasn't the one I'd been looking for. No, it couldn't be him. It wasn't physically possible for him to end up like this...

I crouched down and reached one hand toward him slowly and carefully. He stared at it like a snake, a dark snake reaching for its prey. I touched the hem of the blanket, about half a foot away from him. He didn't move, so I inched my fingers closer until they were only centimeters away, and he flinched.

What the hell was going on? This made no sense whatsoever... He had been so strong last time, so determined. It wasn't him. I wouldn't accept that, no way. He was so weak, so helpless. There was only a couple of possibilities this could actually be the person he had been looking for. Either he had been taken over and the operation had gone wrong, or he had...forgotten.

My pulse was racing. If he had forgotten everything, does that mean he forgot me, too? Forgot all the memories?

I reached for my voice, and it finally came out, dry and rough. "Sasuke."

The figure cringed, burying its face in its hands. The sound of his own name hurt him. How could this be?

"What ever happened to you..? I-it's me, Naruto."

He looked up, hope gleaming in his eyes. He remembered. He hadn't forgotten me, thank God.

"Naruto." It was soft, quiet. He paused and readjusted his blanket, then continued. "I hurt him. All my fault. So sorry. I'm so sorry. I miss him."

That was the moment my heart cracked. He didn't know it was me. Maybe I had changed but... No, he had forgotten. Something had happened to him, traumatizing. He didn't understand. But, all I wanted was to help him, bring him home.

"No, no, Sasuke. It's me. Me, I'm Naruto. Don't you remember?" I pleaded with him, anything I could get. A smile, a nod, anything. I would do anything just for him to recognize me.

He shook his head gravely, dark and messy hair swaying around his face. "Naruto...gone. I left. I hurt. No. I'm sorry. All I want to say..."

He wasn't well. And he didn't get it through that I was who he was looking for. Why couldn't he just see me? Why did fate have to be so fucked up?

"Sasuke, please," I felt the sting of tears. I had been waiting so long for this, and he didn't even remember who I was. "I'm Naruto. Please, Sasuke. See?"

I grabbed his face and pulled his chin up to look straight at me. That face gave me a chill. He had lost everything now, and he was hardly stable emotionally. His mental health wasn't good. Everything was wrong.

"Naruto." I pulled out the photo of our old team and held it up to him. "Sakura. Kakashi. Sasuke. Naruto." I pointed to each face as I named us.

No emotion. No flicker of sadness or melancholy or happiness behind those glossy eyes. "Naruto. He's gone. All gone. All my fault. I'm sorry. So sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** Depressing, eh? I can see this happening, as sad as it is. Well, reviews make me exceedingly happy, so if you love me, click that little purple button below. Thankies 


	9. Penguins

**A/N:** Okay, the reason I chose penguins for this chapter is a long story.. but it's an insider between me and my friends and I couldn't _not_ write this. Plus, penguina are adorable. Anyway, this is chock full of my perverted little mind and sarcasm. Lots and lots of sarcasm. Well, hope you enjoy .

**Disclaimer:** Don't own characters, sadly /

**Warnings:** Tiny bit of language, and of course, boy love and pervertedness. No likey, no readey.

* * *

#9. Penguins

Sasuke Uchiha had no idea why he was here. Well, actually, he knew _why_ he was here, but _how_ he let himself be convinced to come was a mystery. He didn't have anything better to do, but please, couldn't he find anything better then this?

He was torn from his thoughts as a strong grip grabbed his wrist and pulled him past the front gates. This strong grip was a certain blonde's, of course. Who else would bring him here? More importantly, who else would he _allow_ to bring him here? But, Naruto was happy, he could tell from the giggles and smiles.

"Come on, Sasukeeeee! I wanna see the monkeys. Hurry up, teme!" He whined, trying to budge the raven from his stationary position by the entrance sign. He sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, frustrated.

"I'm coming, dobe. Don't be so impatient." He walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Fine, let's go look at the monkeys."

Yes, Sasuke was at a zoo. A _children's_ zoo. But when you're boyfriend acts like a three-year-old, that's what you get. He wanted to be at home. Or even training. But, no, they just had to go to the zoo. Obviously, Naruto had a thing for animals.

And because he was the great guy he was, he let himself be yanked forcibly toward the monkey exhibit.

Little kids were crowded around the glass, oo-ing and aw-ing at the primates swinging from tree to tree. They didn't look exceptionally great. Just monkeys, doing what monkeys do. Nothing special.

However, the excitement in those blue eyes and the huge grin across the blonde's face showed he thought differently. He was absolutely fascinated.

The Uchiha smirked. This look was on every six-year-old's face around the cage. Maybe he should loosen up. It wasn't _so_ bad, other than the fact he got annoyed by all the screaming kids.

"Okay, let's go... This way!" Naruto pointed to the left of the monkeys toward a large, enclosed building.

"What's in there?" Sasuke asked, a little afraid to find out. Who knew what the blonde could be thinking.

"You'll find out," He grinned slyly, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the building. He pushed him through the door into a dimly lit hallway.

"Come on, teme." He pulled him down the long hall. It was totally dead, and Sasuke was a little worried. Where the hell could they be going?

Finally, the rounded a corner, and Sasuke saw it. A huge glass window covering the whole wall. And behind the glass?

Penguins. Hundreds of penguins. Naruto smiled and ran up to the glass, pressing his palms against it.

"You like penguins?" The dark-haired teen asked, walking up to stand next to Naruto.

He nodded, still smiling. "They're just so, cute!" His voice cracked and came out squeaky, like a kid just hitting puberty.

Sasuke laughed. He had never heard a phrase like that come out of Naruto's mouth, much less in a voice that high.

He recieved a glare to rival his own, to which he just smirked. He looked all around the ice-covered habitat. They were kind of cute, if you looked at them in just the right light. Some of them were diving in the water, others sliding on the huge chunks of ice. And then his eyes landed on two of them in the far right corner.

Sasuke tapped the blonde on the shoulder and pointed at the ones he'd just found. Naruto's face started turnign red, and he hit the other teen upside the head. "What the hell, baka? Why would you point something like that out?!"

The two penguins were "mating," and Sasuke thought it was funny. Typical. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Why couldn't we just do _that_ today?" He whispered into his ear.

The blonde pulled away, blushing. "God, you're perverted."

"Aw, you know you like it, Naru-chan," He said, wrapping his arms around his neck this time.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal, let me just have a fun, non-sexual time at the zoo, and I promise we'll have some real fun when we get home."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Goodness, I can't believe this. But I still think it's amazingly hilarious XD. Review please? Thanks much - 


	10. Cutting Class

**A/N:** Alright, I watched Drake & Josh the other day on Nickelodeon.. Seeing as I was totally bored.. And it was an episode where basically the following happens.. Well, except for the ending haha.

**Disclaimer:** Guess what. I don't own it. Still. So there :P

**Warning:** Boy love, duh. Just like every stinking chapter in this story. Nothing else in this chapter though.

* * *

#10. Cutting Class

Naruto groaned and banged his head on his desk. There were still 45 minutes left in the class, and he knew he would die before then. It was chaos in that classroom. Total disaster. People were throwing...unknown objects through the air, jumping on desks, hanging from the pipes on the ceiling. And then there were the girls. There were only two girls in detention, both of which were freshman and completely in love with non other than the blonde dobe. They were scooting their desks closer every minute, giggling and whispering. He laughed nervously, not wanting to gain any attention.

And where was their teacher throughout this chaos? Reading, of course! He was at the front of the room, submersed in a book and not paying attention to the class at all. Not that this surprised anyone...

The girls neared closer and one of them finally spoke up. "Naru-channnnnn.." She cooed, making the other girl laugh. He frowned as she placed a hand on his arm. He shrugged her off, which ignited something in the other.

"Don't think you can just touch him like that! You don't even know him!" She growled.

Naruto looked at her, surprised. Maybe she wouldn't be like the other.

"He likes _meeee_!" Nope. He was wrong. She was just as bad.

The brunette who had spoken first reached across and grabbed the other girl's hair, tugging sharply. This was replied with a gasp and a smack to her cheek. Naruto looked at them like they were crazy, which they probably were. He looked up at Kakashi, trying to get any reaction from the teacher. He only found the teacher still deeply in his book.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, barely heard through the screams and laughter. Kakashi sighed and stood up, opening the door and letting the visitor in. "Oh, it's just you."

Naruto looked up from the cat fight he was in the middle of and smiled brightly. Both of the girls noticed this and stopped fighting long enough to see the person standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke!" He yelled over the noise.

"The principal wants to see Naruto." The raven-haired teen said.

"Sure, whatever," Kakashi went back to his desk, propping his feet up once again and going back to his book.

The blonde sprang out of his seat, startling both of the girls, and ran to the door. He followed Sasuke out, and shut the door, sighing.

"So, why does the principal want to see me?" He asked softly.

Sasuke turned to him and pushed him up against a locker, placing an arm right above his head and leaning in close to his face. "He doesn't, baka."

And with that, Naruto got a deep, lip-bruising kiss. Sasuke slipped his tongue inside the blonde's mouth and his breath hitched in his throat, a smirk forming against his lips.

He let go, making Naruto breathe heavily, while he wasn't affected at all. He grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him to the door.

"Come on, dobe."

Naruto just smiled and followed him into the sun.

* * *

**A/N:** This is so vivid in my mind.. hehe. Hope you enjoyed it. Review? Gives me a boost to write & I appreciate them tons. :)


	11. Plushies

**A/N:** This is a lotttttttttt longer than I originally thought it would be. But I like how it turned out. The whole concept makes me smile :) I know how holding onto something that reminds you of someone you care about is something I've been through so yeah.. Well, I'll just let you read it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto 'n' Sasuke belong to Masashi Kishimoto (Jealoussss.)

**Warning:** Little bit of language.. And of course the fantastic boy love :) Wouldn't be a great story without it.

* * *

#10. Plushies

He didn't know why he did it. It was like his secret obsession. It had started a short while after Sasuke left, after he was healthy and out of the hospital. Ever since he started he couldn't stop, it didn't feel right if he didn't do it.

Naruto Uzumaki slept with a plushie. Yes, a plushie. This specific plushie had jet-black hair, dark eyes, white shorts, and a sea-blue top with a red and white fan on it. He'd become emotionally attached to the thing, clutching it in his sleep when his dreams brutalized him.

Okay, so maybe it was childish, but it was all he had to remind him of the real thing. He missed Sasuke so damn much, it hurt. The plushie gave him some comfort at least. If he went to bed without it, he felt empty, lonely.

Naruto kept this little fact about himself a secret of course; he had a small drawer under his bed that he kept it in. No one ever came over when he had it out anyway, so he figured he had nothing to worry about.

On this night, it was cold, one of the coldest nights there had been that year. The wind was whipping through the trees outside Naruto's apartment. He was sleeping soundly, cuddling the Sasuke plushie lovingly.

The dark figure approaching the blonde's apartment suppressed his chakra so he wouldn't be heard. Not that Naruto would hear him coming, even if he was still awake. Still, better to be safe than sorry. The shadow silently glided across the rooftops until he reached the apartment. He glanced inside the bedroom window and saw a tall figure sleeping soundly. Smirk set in place, he slid open the window softly and sneaked inside.

Sasuke walked quietly over to the side of the bed and looked down at Naruto. He was snoozing soundly in his boxers, clutching something to his chest. The raven squinted and leaned down to see what the dobe was holding. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw it.

It was a plushie. A fucking plushie. _Oh my god..._ He recognized the face on the fabric doll. It was an image of him from three years ago, when he was thirteen. He smacked himself on the forehead, cringing as he realized it might wake up the blonde.

Naruto rolled over so he was facing Sasuke, opening his eyes slightly. "Who's there?" He said groggily, not fully awake. He opened his eyes a bit wider, and, seeing who the intruder was, jumped up and scrunched up against the wall in surprise. His eyes were wide now, shocked and excited. His chest heaved heavily.

Both of them just stared, looking each other up and down silently for a while, until the Uchiha spoke up.

"So, uh, you really missed me that much?" He said awkwardly, pointing at the plushie in Naruto's arms.

The other teen looked down, realizing he was still clutching onto the doll for dear life. His face turned red, and he threw the plushie at his door, where it slid to the floor. "N-no...It's nothing."

Sasuke glanced down, a little hurt. He _wanted_ the dobe to miss him. He wanted to come back and have this great friendship again. He knew it was hopeless, but still...

He walked over to the door and picked up the stuffed toy, and turning to the blonde, observed it. "Why?"

Naruto looked down, embarrassed. "It reminded me of you. It was all I had to remember you by, and I just started sleeping with it... It just felt right, like you were next to me, you were there for me when I was scared or lonely." He immediately put his hand up to his mouth, regretting pouring his heart out like that.

Sasuke smiled a little. It was a cute gesture, and he thought that both of them had figured out their feeling for each other by now. It wasn't just a friendship they had. It ran deeper than that. It was in their veins, in every fiber of their being. They were part of each other, no matter how difficult it was to deal with.

He walked over and crawled on the bed, sitting close to the blonde. He mimicked his position- knees drawn to chest, arms folded around them. He leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I knew you missed me." He smirked. "But now, you don't need this." He chucked the plushie at a far wall.

Naruto looked ta him like he was crazy. "What the hell, teme?! You don't have to fucking destroy it if you hate-" He had started to get up but was stopped by warm lips pressed against his own. A familiar smell filled his nostrils. Every memory came rushing back and he closed his eyes. _Sasuke_. The only thing important in his mind. This was real. Not another dream. Not another empty hope.

Sasuke ran his fingers down the blonde's cheek. He had no idea how long he'd been waiting for this, waiting to be here like this. Waiting to be with him and know exactly where they stood.

The Uchiha pulled away. "I don't hate it. But you're never going to need it again." He traced the whisker marks on the other teen's cheeks. "Unless you'd rather hold that thing than me." He shot him a glare that said 'Say you want that damn doll more and I'll fucking bash you into the wall.'

Naruto smiled and threw his arms around the dark-haired teenager, holding him like he'd wanted to since he'd met him. No more holding a lifeless toy at night for comfort. He was going to hold Sasuke. The _real_ Sasuke. It was perfect. He would never need a fucking plushie ever again.

* * *

**A/N:** I just realized I end every one of these with a cheesy line. Oh well. Seems to tie up the story well, so whatever works. I hope you like it because I had a lot of fun writing this chappy . Review please! Critisism, praise, whatever. Anything except flames. Those make me sad :( I'll update ASAP. Thankies! 


	12. Hokage's Spare Time

**A/N: **Haha okay I just noticed that I put number ten on chapter 11.. oh well, it was meant to be 11. Well, my internet is broken until Friday so I had to hook up at work. :/ It stinks, but I found that when I have no net it gives me time to write XD So I'm uploading 2 chapters tonight :D Yay.. Okay, so, hehe my perverted little mind is at work once again.. Maybe this should be rated M.. I dunno. Hope you enjoy :)

**Warning:** There's a few sexual themes in this so, don't like, don't read. And a bit of inappropriate language. Hehe..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters.

* * *

#12. The Hokage's Spare Time

Sasuke walked into the office and sat on the Hokage's desk. He smiled at the upset blonde trying to ignore the temptation in front of him.

"Naru-channn.."

"No." He answered stubbornly, focusing on his paperwork.

"You know you want it."

That was true. He wanted it, _bad_. He groaned and shielded the vision of the raven in front of him.

Sasuke took this as a "give me it now" and, smirking, crawled onto the floor and under the desk. He unbuttoned the blonde's jeans and smiled hungrily.

Konohamaru walked toward the Hokage's tower slowly. He didn't want to turn in his mission report. Well, actually he just didn't want to go to Naruto's office. He always either got yelled at, or interrupted something.

And when he interrupted things, it was things he really rather would have not interrupted. He sighed and trodded up the steps of the tower.

_Maybe his lunch break is over with. Then Sasuke wouldn't even be there, _he thought hopefully.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and moaned.

"Come on, you...know I...have...w-work...Sasuke..." He said between breaths. This was too good. And he was loving it. But he had to get his paperwork done.

"A sexually frustrated leader is the last thing this village needs." Sasuke said quietly, smirking.

"Dammit. I h-hate it wh- Oh my god, Sasuke!" He yelled in pleasure. This cause the Uchiha to smirk even more.

Konohamaru knocked on the Hokage's office door softly, not wanting a repeat of last time. He had walked in on Naruto and Sasuke and was mentally scarred from the memories. He shivered a bit, and knocked once again, then turned the knob slowly.

"Hokage-sama?" He peeked his head in and saw the blonde hokage leaned back in his chair, breathing heavily and moaning. He couldn't see Sasuke, but he had a good idea where he was and shut the door quickly.

"I am _never_ going in that office again." He said frustratedly, turning and walking back down the steps of the tower.

Naruto jumped at the sound of the door slamming and sat up straight. "Shit. Poor Konohamaru...He's going to have images stuck in his head for weeks." He said, catching his breath.

Sasuke sighed, disappointed, and crawled out from under Naruto's desk. He grinned and sat on the blonde's lap, straddling him. He licked his lips, satisfied.

"Wanna taste?" He said putting his face close to Naruto's.

"You're gross." He answered, pushing the raven away.

He frowned and licked his lips again. "Tastes good to me." He got up and started to walk out of the office.

"See you at home." Sasuke smiled and opened the door.

"Don't forget- _I'm_ seme tonight." He grinned slyly and went back to his papers.

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes and closed the door on his way out.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe.. It's true, no one likes a sexually frustrated Hokage. My friend Zack gets the credit for this one.. Him and his freakishly overperverted mind. 


	13. Sick

**A/N: **I have written wayyyyyy too many stories about this subject. But this one kind of changes it up, so I thought I'd upload it. (After rewriting it 5 times of course haha.) Hope you like it.

**Warning:** Nothing really.. I think it's cute :) Hopefully nothing too awfully bad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any characters -tear-

* * *

#13. Sick

Naruto woke up with a pounding headache. The alarm clock buzzing next to his ear didn't help much either. He groaned and buried his head under the covers, slamming his fist on the clock. Unfortunately, he hit it a little too hard and pieces of it shattered over his bedside table and floor. He pulled the blanket down and frowned. Apparently, life didn't care how shitty he was feeling, he had to get up. He sat up, cried out at the shot of pain in his head, and fell back onto the mattress.

The blonde must have yelled a little too loud, because when he looked over, dark eyes were glaring back at him.

"Sorry." He said quietly, closing his eyes and rolling over.

Warm arms encircled his waist and he felt hair brush his shoulder. Soft lips kissed his neck and he smiled a little.

"Good morning." Sasuke said, resting his head against Naruto's shoulder.

He wanted to lie there forever, just being with Sasuke dulled the pain a bit. But he had and early ANBU meeting he couldn't miss, so he regretfully tried to pull away and stand, only to be held back by the strong arms of the Uchiha.

"Don't leave," He said nuzzling his face into Naruto's back. It made him shiver, and he smiled, turning to face him. "That's better."

This was replied with a sneeze. Naruto groaned and laid his head back on the pillow. He didn't want to let Sasuke know he had a cold. He always overreacted. And he knew he wouldn't be allowed to go to his meeting.

The raven gave him a strict glare. "You're sick."

"No I'm not." He said curtly, burying himself under the covers once again.

"Yes you are, dobe. That's it. No meeting. You're not leaving this house until you're well again." Sasuke crawled out of the bed and slipped on a shirt, leaving the room and shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Crap." Naruto said quietly, then proceeded to cough his guts out.

Ten minutes later, the blonde heard the door click open, and saw his boyfriend carrying a tray into the room. This particular tray could not get any more crap on it. There were at least seven bottles of different medicines, a bowl of steaming soup, orange juice, a glass of water, and crackers. That wouldn't have been bad. Except for the fact that there was twice that much stuff on it, and the rest of it would do him no good whatsoever. The other junk included bandages, one of those Icha Icha books, two hotpads, two icepacks, random pieces of paper, and three bottles of... was that _nail polish_?!

Sasuke set the tray down next to Naruto's side of the bed and situated everything. "Okay, here's some soup, and crackers, and here take these-" he handed the blonde four different pills and a cup of pink liquid, "and just in case, here's some band-aids, and if you get bored, I brought one of Kakashi's books, and put this icepack on your forehead. Oh! Right, in case we want to, I brought nail polish." He smiled brightly and picked up the bottles, waving them in front of Naruto's face.

"So now you _want_ to look like your brother?" He said. Sasuke shot him a dark look and turned his head to the side.

"No, I just thought it would be fun. Sheesh. Why do you always compare me to him?" He walked over and climbed in on his side of the bed. Naruto cuddled up into his back lovingly.

"I'm sorry, 'suke. I'm just really tired and my head's killing me. But I really appreciate all this. Thanks."

The Uchiha smiled and faced him. "I'm just worried about you. I hate it when you're sick."

"I know." Naruto closed his eyes and laid his head on Sasuke's chest. "But you're the best medicine I have."

The raven-haired teen smirked. Who wanted to go to ANBU meetings anyway?

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh okay I stole that last line.. sorta. I changed it a little but not much. I've noticed I steal lines alot :/ sorry about that. This one is from Lystee's 3 am:: Various One Shots I believe.. which inspired me to write this little theme thingamabobber :) My stories are nothing compared to hers though. Check it out :) 


	14. What Happened To Us

**A/N:** I've been really depressed lately. I'm having a lot of problems with friends and school and it just sucks. So I hope it doesn't affect my stories much.. I'm thinking that I most likely won't have this done by the start of 2009. But, I'm having fun writing it so that may be a good thing :) Oh well, the song is "**What Happened To Us**" by Hoobastank. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or the music.

**Warning:** Emoness.. Lots of emoness.. Or angst.. Whatever.

* * *

#14. "What Happened To Us"

Naruto sighed as he felt the first raindrops hit his face. "Thank god," he muttered under his breath. He let the tears go. He let them spill over his eyelids and fall down his cheeks. This is why he loved the rain. No one could see him crying. He glanced down to see the blood running onto his hand from inside his jacket. The bleeding hadn't stopped and he didn't care. The rain mixed with the crimson drops and he felt it run down his palm. He kept walking, slowly, not even bothering to pull his hood up. His worn down high tops scuffed against the sidewalk. An oncoming car rushed past him, hitting a puddle and splashing it onto his jeans. He just kept going. There was nothing that could make him feel worse right now.

How was it possible he could screw everything up? This had been the best thing he'd ever experienced. It was the last thing he wanted to lose. He knew it had been too good, too amazing. Nothing like that could happen to him. He just hoped that it would last longer, that he could have one more kiss. Just one last hug. It sounded pathetic but he wanted it, craved it. He was in love and it was over. It hurt just to think about it.

Then the words rang in his mind. _I thought it was too good to be true, I found somebody who understands me, someone who would help me get through._

That song. The lyrics were so perfect. He cringed. Nothing was perfect. He had figured that out. No matter how great he thought things were, they always crashed in the end. This was just another example.

_Re__member they thought we were too young to really know what it takes to make it. But we had survived off what we have done so we could show them all that they're mistaken but who could have known, the lies that would grow, until we could see right through them. Remember they knew we were too young. We still dont know what it takes to make it._

The music played in his ears. It was all so real now. It hit him like a brick wall that every word filtering in his mind was relevant. He shook his head, shaking some water off of his hair and walked a little faster.

He rounded a corner and froze in his tracks. In front of a small convenience store, a dark-haired teen sat slumped over, staring at the sky from his place under the awning. His eyes flashed toward Naruto once, but he didn't turn his head. He just sat there motionless, holding an iPod. Alone, hurt, and angry. Exactly how he felt.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat. This had to be a sign. Maybe, maybe he could fix it. Maybe he could turn everything around. He had hurt him. It was so wrong, but he had done it and the guilt was pressing down on him. He swallowed his pride and walked over to the teen, sitting down half a foot away and rested his head against the brick building. To his surprise, he felt an earphone placed in his hand. He glanced at him, but the raven's eyes were staring straight ahead.

He took the headphone and placed it in his ear. A familiar beat played through the earbud and his heart sank when he realized what it was.

_What happened to us? We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely. What happened to us? And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only? __We could have made it work, we could have found a way. We shoud of have done our best to see another day, but we kept it all inside until it was too late. And now we're both alone, the consequence we pay for throwing it all away, for throwing it all away._

A whole new set of tears spilled down his face and he didn't hold back. He didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered was that he was here now. He set his hand right next to the iPod and let the other rest on his knee, hanging his head low. He was ashamed of himself.

He heard the raven shudder next to him. He swallowed hard. He didn't want to hurt him. It was worse than any pain he'd ever felt. Suddenly, a wet hand grasped his own, intertwining with his fingers.

He closed his eyes and took in the smell of the rain. Nothing was ever going to be the same. He had broken it and it was something that couldn't be fixed, but he would try no matter what.

_What happened to us?_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I'm still not very happy with it. Oh well.. And yes, the blood means he was cutting. I wrote this while I did that actually. Tried it for the first time, and I hated it. It made me feel worse. Don't try it kids, it's no fun. And it hurts like hell . Review? 


	15. Actors

**A/N:** Ahh I haven't updated in over a week :/ I guess I've just had a lot going on, and writer's block. :( I had so many ideas that either didn't work out or I just didn't sit down and write. I'm still not happy with this one. I just hope I'm getting better from now on. Well, I hope it's not completely bad. Please review though! Criticism is totally accepted. It helps me improve :) Thankies.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Attention:** I'm no longer calling this warning, because I don't see how homosexuality is a warning. If something that can actually be called a warning appears in a chapter, I'll let you know. So, boyxboy. Ta-da.

* * *

#15. Actors

Uchiha Sasuke leaned back in his studio chair and closed his eyes. He let out a deep breath and fanned himself with his script. This was going to be an extremely stressful day. A curvy pink-haired woman with big sunglasses on her head appeared behind him, holding a comb, hair gel, a water bottle, and a big bag of assorted makeup.

"You know that he hates the almonds! Get them out of his dressing room, _now_!"

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes slowly when he heard her voice. Not that Sakura wasn't a great hairstylist/assistant/makeup artist, and also a great multitasker, but she could get a little on the irritating side. She smiled at him in the mirror and began combing his hair, pulling it back in his classic look and used the gel to fix spikes into the back. She attempted to slick back his bangs, but they just fell down in his face, covering his eyes.

She frowned and tried pulling them back once again, only to have them fall messily over his eyes again. "I swear, I can never get these things back with the rest of your hair."

Sasuke just shut his eyes and rubbed his temples, quietly rehearsing his lines. "Haven't you realized she's a lying, cheating scam by now? Why do you think I'd stay with h-"

"Mr. Uchiha!" A loud voice boomed from behind the door of his dressing room.

He cringed and slumped in his chair, put on a fake smile, and turned around. The door slammed open to reveal a silver-haired man in an expensive suit, a dark mask covering the bottom half of his face. His eyes crinkled in a smile, and he stepped out of the way to allow someone else in the room.

The Uchiha's smile faded a bit and his mouth hung open when he saw his co-star enter the room. He was about the same height as himself, Sasuke suspected, with large blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. He had a bright smile on his face, and it was real, he could tell. Not like the smiles he put on for his director, no. This was genuine, he was absolutely happy to be there. He had on a dark button-down shirt and dress pants. His bangs hung down over his eyes, just like Sasuke's and he couldn't help but notice that the bright golden locks had no gel in them whatsoever. They hardly looked brushed for that matter.

The raven-haired teen stood and walked over to him, and he smiled. The cold-hearted Uchiha actually smiled. The blonde held out his hand shakily. He was obviously new to acting. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto." His voice was rough, but friendly.

Sasuke held out his own hand. "Uchiha Sasuke. The pleasure's all mine." He turned to Kakashi and flashed him a 'get out and take her with you' look. The director nodded and took Sakura by the hand, pulling her toward the door.

"We go on in five." He said, closing the door after him. Sasuke nodded and turned back to Naruto. He motioned toward a set of chairs in a corner of the room.

"Wanna sit down?" The blonde nodded and followed him to the chairs, and they each took a seat.

"So, you're new at this, huh?"

"Yeah, just started." Naruto swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. "I came out to Los Angeles a few months ago. Thought it'd be a great opportunity." He smiled and glanced at the floor nervously.

"Relax." Sasuke laughed quietly. "You don't need to be nervous. It just makes it harder to go on, ya know?"

Naruto looked at him, a little shocked. He recovered quickly and smiled at him again. "You're right. It's still all just setting in. It's hard to get used to when you come from a small town."

"Hn, I moved here from Rhode Island. It's a big change, but it sinks in eventually." Sasuke sighed, and then it hit him. This was the longest conversation he'd had in months. He smiled inside, and he didn't want it to end. Suddenly, he heard a yell outside the door that made both of them jump.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Let's go!" He narrowed his eyes. He would definitely need to have a talk with Sakura later.

Both of the boys stood, and Naruto followed the raven out of the dressing room to the set, a living room setup. Cameras and lights surrounded them and Sasuke walked onto the set with ease, taking a deep breath and getting in position. Naruto followed cautiously, standing across from him near a leather couch.

"You ready for this?" The Uchiha said, giving him a small smile.

Naruto took a deep breath and smiled back. "Yeah. I'm good."

Kakashi sat back in his big director's chair and cupped his hands. "Lights!" The stagelights clicked on brighter than before. "Camera!" The cameramen got into position. "Action!"

Sasuke immediately got into character. He was the cool, young, rich kid who grew up in the suburbs. He was wanted by every high school girl, but was actually attracted to the new boy. His life was much more complicated than it seemed.

He crossed the set and stood a few feet away from Naruto. He was no longer Uchiha Sasuke. He was part of a whole new world now. His arms hung at his sides as he calmed himself.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was smooth.

"Katrina said you needed to talk to me." Naruto gave him a look so deep, Sasuke felt like he wasn't acting. He was actually a part of this. This newbie had a lot of talent, that was for sure.

The raven-haired actor smirked. "Oh, did she? Well, how kind of her. It's just like Katrina to tell _you_ something like that."

A flash of disgust crossed over sapphire eyes. "Why's that? She's done better at letting me know anything than you have."

Sasuke laughed dryly. Where did this guy come from? It was refreshing to have someone this good, but there was something more there... "Yeah, she's a giver. So I guess you don't need me to explain myself then?"

"I do, actually. She didn't go into much detail. She was choking down her sobs when she called me." Naruto flipped his bangs back. His lips were parted a bit, and he was smiling a little, like he had a secret. Sasuke found himself lost in that face, those eyes, the hair. What was happening to him?

This was his chance. It wasn't in the script, but he was known for taking risks, and it would sure shock that blonde. He moved in close to him until his face was as close as possible without touching. A smirk appeared on his lips. Naruto had a nervous look in his eye, but he tried not to let it show. When things happened that weren't planned for, you went along with them. That's what a good actor is, right?

Sasuke placed his right hand on the blonde's cheek and leaned in until their lips touched. He felt the other teen's breath hitch in his throat. He smirked more and took the opportunity to push in his tongue through Naruto's parted lips. He swirled his tongue around the blonde's mouth and then pulled away. To his surprise, neither looked breathless. Naruto was a little pale, but he just shrugged it off and prepared for the next line.

"Words are so overrated." Sasuke said, smirking and turning to walk off the set, leaving a very confused blonde to figure out why the hell he had just been made out with.

Kakashi stood and followed Sasuke to his dressing room.

"What the hell, Uchiha?! That wasn't in the script! I know you love shocking people, but come on! You scared the kid half to death, and besides, this has no place in the story line!" The director yelled after him.

The raven-haired teen sighed and shut his dressing room door. "He's cute, sue me."

* * *

**A/N:** Not one of my better ones, but I needed to update and I'd already re-written it about twelve times, so review and let me know what you think. Thankies to all my faithful readers :)) 


	16. Why I Love You

**A/N:** D: I know I've been really slow at updating. My writer's block is getting better though, so hopefully I'll be updating sooner. :) Anyway.. This chapter is all fluff. I was in a happy mood, so yeah, fair warning. Wellllllll.. I hope you all enjoy it .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but if there ever happens to be a makeout session between everyone's favorite scarecrow and dolphin, then you'll know ownership has been handed over to yours truly. T-T Sadly, it ain't gonna happen.

* * *

#16. Why I Love You

This didn't happen often. His boyfriend wasn't into cuddling. But when he did choose to just sit down and curl up with him, it made Naruto happier than ever. The whole world could just go to hell for all they could care.

The blonde readjusted the blanket around his shoulders and snuggled deeper into Sasuke. He never wanted this to end, and he knew that right now, he could get the Uchiha to say anything he wouldn't say usually. He decided to use this to his advantage.

"Sasuke?" He said quietly.

"Hn?"

Naruto looked up at him. Sasuke's eyes were closed and he had a small smile creeping onto his lips. He looked so peaceful right then.

"Why do you love me? I mean, why do you stay with me through it all?"

The raven opened his eyes and frowned. Goodbye peacefulness. "You want to know why I love you?"

Naruto nodded and pouted a bit, just to seal the deal.

"Okay," Sasuke sighed and went on, "Well, I love you because you always say good morning when you wake up. I love you because you do whatever you set your mind to. I love you because you smile no matter what. I love you because you're my polar opposite. I love you because you help me be a better person. I love you because you saved me from myself. I love you because you are the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me. I'd scream that from the highest place I could, so the whole world would know how much I love Naruto Uzumaki."

The blonde looked up. Onyx eyes stared back at him, and he saw two things that he knew were only his- a smile and a tear. He hugged his boyfriend tight and laid his head on his pale chest.

"Why do you ask, anyway?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "It's just good to hear it. Then, I know I love you more." He smiled.

Sasuke laughed and shook his head. "Not even."

* * *

**A/N:** Aw. Well, it was short, sweet, and to the point. I promise the next one is better. It's also much more angsty..hehe, well, review lovelies! 


	17. Insanity

**A/N:** Two chapters in one night? Not too bad, eh? Haha, well, this chapter is pretty depressing. I guess I've just always imagined this happening. I think it came out pretty well and I like it :) Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Let's see.. Angst.. Insanity.. Blood.. that about sums it up.

* * *

#17. Insanity

Sasuke struggled for breath between clenched teeth, yanking at the leather straps restraining him to the matress. He opened his eyes but was faced with only white, a blank canvas surrounding him, just as it had since he could remember. He stopped trying against the restraints and took a deep breath. There wasn't any way to get out of this. And then he heard the footsteps again. Soft feet coming nearer to the bed. He slammed his eyes shut and pulled with as much strength as he had against the straps.

"No..no.." Sasuke chanted quietly. The steps stopped suddenly, and he squinted cautiously. There she stood to the side of his bed, onyx orbs staring at him, and lips curled slightly into a smile.

"Don't cry, I'm here...You'll never be alone again.." Syrupy words drifted through his ears, filling his thoughts once again with false hope.

"Not alone.." He whispered, staring up at her. She smiled and her dark hair swayed as she nodded.

Sasuke's lips tried to move into a failed smile and he shut his eyes, to preserve it at least a moment longer. A hand ran down his cheek and then he felt it. Warm blood dripping down his face. His eyes shot open and he watched her, flesh peeling away like fading paint, replaced by muscle and blood. The smile began to fade from her features, her eyes fading away until only ominous holes filled her face.

He screamed, pulling, tearing at the straps, kicking against the ones holding his feet. Darkness filled the space around him and her remains dropped to the floor beside him. Sasuke felt a presence again, this one dark and vicious. He stepped into the room, crimson eyes flashing at him like daggers, as he sloughtered the bodies surrounding him without moving a muscle.

Sasuke shook his head feverishly, his hair lashing out behind him. The figure stepped toward him until he was looming over the bed, staring him down. A katana flashed from behind the man, and was at Sasuke's throat. He whimpered at the sight of the bloodstained blade. Closing his eyes and waiting for his sentence, he swallowed.

The cold metal of the katana faded, and as his eyes opened once again, the room was blank. The walls were white, along with the cold, linoleum floor, and the sheets underneath him. He heard running down the hallway, toward his room, keys hastily opening the lock, the click of the door, the nurse shoes on the tiles. He turned his head slowly and laid his eyes on the white-clad man with the sapphire eyes and the sunshine hair. Tears started to fall from his eyes, and his emotions took over.

"Sasuke? What happened?"

"Mom...She..she..brother...blood...blood..I'm alone...all alone.." His lips murmured, spitting out the words like poison. He couldn't control his mind, couldn't control himself.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, Sasuke. You'll never be alone again." The blonde said, kneeling down next to the bed and taking a pale hand in his own.

Onyx eyes looked up at him hopefully. "Alone."

Naruto shook his head quickly. "You don't have to be alone."

Sasuke tried his failed smile once again, and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

The blonde stood and smiled sadly. "Sometimes I wonder if you aren't hallucinating..." He turned and walked back to the door, opening and stepping out into the hallway, and locking it behind him. He walked back down the hallway to the front door, and stepped behind the front desk.

The buzzer at the front door sounded and he turned to see a man with long, raven hair standing outside. He hit the button on the microphone on the desk. "Who are you here to see?"

The stranger brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and looked up at him through the glass with dark eyes before pressing the button on the intercom. "Uchiha Sasuke. I'm his brother."

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger:O Well, not really, but I thought it was a suspenseful ending. Maybe Sasuke wasn't as crazy as they thought. Sorry for the very twisted chapter, but I've watched House Of Wax twice this week and I'm in a twisted kind of mood I guess lol. I mean, if your brother murdered your family, wouldn't you go insane? I would.. Anywayyyy.. Review! Pretty please? I'll update faster if you do :) I promise. 


	18. I Love You?

**A/N:**I haven't updated in so long. :( I'm sorry guys. This is short, but it's better than nothing. I started this a while ago and just finished it in the last 5 minutes so sorry if it seems rushed XD. It's spring break right now and I've been pretty busy. Plus, I had a paper due. So bear with me lol. I'll be updating more when I get back to school because all the people I hang out with have afterschool stuff so I will be at home, typing away all by my lonesome -tear, tear- XD Well, here it is, Oneshot 18. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

#18. I Love You?

Naruto pulled his blanket tighter around him. He sat up and looked up into the sky through the large telescope on his roof. It was a clear night, perfect for star gazing. He sighed happily, and turned to the teen beside him.

"Ya know, we've been with each other every night for the past three months." He smiled and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

The stoic teen, who wasn't so stoic at the moment, wrapped his arms around the other boy and kissed him on the head. "Mhm..."

Naruto stared up at the moon. It wasn't that hard to say it. It was just, they never brought it up, which was strange. They both knew it in their hearts, but why it was so difficult to speak out loud, Naruto didn't know. He surrendered to his emotions and turned his head to look his boyfriend in the eye.

"Is it all right if I tell you something?"

The blonde received Sasuke's eyebrow raised until it almost reached his hairline. "Why would you ask?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess, well...I just don't know what you'd say...it's kind of hard for me. I've never been great with words...ugh, here I go again. Nevermind, pretend I didn't bring it up." He buried his face in the blanket. _Crap, crap, crap. I knew I couldn't say it._

"What is it? Just tell me, dobe." Sasuke smiled.

He breathed heavily and looked up, staring at the bright constellations. "Is it okay if I say, I love you?"

The other boy was silent for a moment and that made Naruto worried. He looked over at him and noticed that the raven was staring at him. "You asked me if it was okay to say that?" He started laughing.

"See? I told you to forget it."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm laughing because that's a pointless question. I would never tell you you couldn't say something. You know me better than that. And of course, it's okay. It's better then okay. I Love You, Naruto. See? Not that hard to say."

The blonde leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, teme. Even if you are a smart ass."

Sasuke smirked and looked back up at the sky.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that was dumb :P Oh well...At least it was something. At the moment I've started reading the D. Gray-Man manga and I love it, so my next story might have something to do with demons..I don't know lol. Fair warning, that will inspire a lot of what I write lately. And I'm also coming along on my vampire story :) Well, review lovelies :D it makes me want to write if I know someone is reading! Hehe.

* * *


	19. Ringtones

**A/N: **Whoo. This is pretty long for me :D I've been working on this for a while and rewrote it about 23986643 times :P anyway.. I have a surprise for you guys :o I used 3 of my favorite songs in this story :) And if anyone can figure out the 3 (or 2 or 1, haha) then I will write a oneshot based on anything you want. And anything means anything haha. So yeah have fun! Hope you like this :D

**_Previous disclaimers apply_**

* * *

18. Ringtones

_And I'm melting in your eyes_

_Like my first time that I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me now._

Sasuke stood from the recliner he was currently resting in and stretched, then stumbled over to the bedside table where his cell phone was resting.

_I'm melting, I'm melting._

He reached for the small, blue phone and flipped it open, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

A small smile crossed the stoic boy's lips.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really.. Meet me at the park?"

"Okay. See ya there."

He closed the phone and shoved it in his pocket, then slipped on the cleanest shirt he could find. He threw on his sneakers and left the small apartment, locking the door on the way out.

It was unusually warm outside, and Sasuke enjoyed it, the sun emerging through the clouds and the trees glimmering in the light. It hadn't been like this for quite a while, and he'd missed it. His heart stuttered a bit when he remembered his last trip to the park.

_"I'm gonna miss you a lot, ya know.."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"You'll come back right?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

He shook off the memory. It wasn't something he liked to resurface. His heartbeat pulsed a little faster when he turned the corner to the small park by his house.

Sasuke crossed onto the bright grass and trudged through it, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers in the gardens. His lips twisted a bit into a lop-sided smile, as memories plagued his mind. He noticed a few children at the playground, giggling and playing. He missed his childhood years.

He walked toward the large, open soccer field at the other end, and noticed golden hair peeking out from under the overgrown lawn. He quickened his pace, getting closer to the figure on the ground. He stopped a few yards away and pulled out his phone, dialing the familiar number and holding the speaker to his ear. He heard the song ring across the field.

_And oh, oh how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh, I need the ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain_

"Hm?"

"Just seeing if you still had the same ringtone as the day I left."

"Why should I change it?"

"Because I'm here."

"No you aren't."

Sasuke snapped the phone shut and stalked over to him, kneeling down next to the figure on the ground.

"Naruto," He started.

"Hm?" The blonde didn't open his eyes, just shifted his head lazily so it was facing Sasuke. His hands rested behind his head, sunshine locks swaying in the breeze.

"I'm here."

"Nope. You left. And then someone new came home. Sasuke hasn't been here for two years. He was sick of his 'stupid little hometown'. And his best friend."

The dark-haired teen leaned back, lying down next to Naruto, resting on his elbow to face him. "That's not true."

He was only replied with a curt nod.

"I couldn't live here anymore! There's nothing here!"

Naruto winced.

"I-I mean.. No, just.."

"See? Sasuke's gone. He promised he would come back, and he broke his promise."

A lump started forming in his throat. He knew this would happen. Naruto wouldn't want to see him just to be with him. He hadn't even talked to him in years.

"Please..What can I do?"

A smile graced Naruto's soft features. "I loved him, ya know. I just thought he'd think I was crazy, or it was gross. But then he left, and I didn't have to worry. It's easier to leave than face the music, obviously. I even wrote him a song...wow, how lame is that?"

Sasuke gave up trying to talk to him like himself, and tried to talk to him like a whole other person.

"Would you sing it for me?" He said softly, lying his head back on the grass, mimicking Naruto. He inhaled deeply and focused on the clouds going by.

It was silent for so long that the he thought the blonde boy had fallen asleep. Sasuke glanced over at him to check, but Naruto was just sitting there, staring into the blue skies.

"_Come on, take a step towards me, _

_So you can figure me out._

_I've been hoping and praying for a single way_

_To show you what I'm all about."_

He took a deep breath and continued, his sweet voice filling the air around them. A breeze stirred the grass beneath them and seemed to set the atmosphere for his music.

"_And I know this is the only way of pleasing the crowds._

_But when this is over and done with and we walk away,_

_There should be no doubts._

_So let's get a little closer now,_

_Let's get a little closer now. _

_You say that we're all tied up _

_And wrapped around in useless states of mind._

_But at the same time we're still young,_

_We have the time to realize we were wrong._"

Sasuke swallowed the emotion swelling in his throat and sat up, smiling a bit, and he sighed.

"It sounds better with my guitar...Oh well, it isn't like it matters. What would be the point anyway? I just..miss him..a lot. He took something out of me and..and.."

He looked over at the other teen and saw his eyes were glistening. Shit. He hated to see Naruto sad. It killed him inside, and to know that it was his _own _fault...A shudder rang through him and he focused back on the problem at hand.

Suddenly, warm arms clutched onto him, grasping for comfort, closure. Sasuke looked down and found Naruto, hugging him tightly, face buried into his shirt. The stoic teen wrapped an arm around him and used his free hand to run his fingertips softly along the side of his face that was exposed.

"I just made everything worse by spilling my guts, didn't I?" Naruto mumbled against his chest. He pulled away, wiping the tears away with his arm shamefully. "I - I just.. You're _back_. I didn't think you'd ever come back.. So I wrote that song, and I kept looking at those stupid letters we used to write as kids.. Anything so I wouldn't forget your face.. Your voice. Everyone says that when someone they care about is gone, they keep them in the back of their mind, so they don't feel the pain. They go numb. But I was so terrified to forget...I had to keep you in my mind. I thought about suicide, or doing something stupid and then you just faded into my mind and I told myself I couldn't, because if I died, I'd be that much farther from you."

He looked up at him now, looking disheveled and confused. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you didn't ruin it. I promised you I'd come back; I'd never break a promise to you, dobe. That song was...it was, _amazing_. I kept every one of those letters, by the way, you weren't the only one. I never ever wanted to hurt you, okay? That was never my intention. I don't even know how to explain it.. You mean far too much to me to hurt you. And you, thinking about suicide..That - that makes me sick to my stomach, literally. Don't you ever think about that, do you hear me?"

The blonde nodded. "So.. Now where do we go from here?"

Sasuke shrugged, standing up. He grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling him up with him and wrapped an arm around his waist, facing him. "Well, obviously friends is out of the question.. I guess we'll just have to kick it up a notch, huh?"

Naruto laughed - he _laughed_. He laughed like he had two years ago, because everything was _right _now. Now, he could change his ringtone for good.

* * *

**A/N: **Pah I thought it wasn't bad. Well, I might have another update by tonight! :D Omgz. Yes, I know, amazing haha. I'm in an extremely good mood :) My best friend's birthday is tomorrow and it's going to be amazing.. and I also accepted the fact I'm bi and let my best friends know this.. and they totally and absolutely accepted it :) So yeah life is goooood. Woo Well, I love you all! Review if you know the songs or have anything to say about it. Honestly, anything. I really love any review I get 'cause it means people took the time to read it, so that makes me feel good anyway. Byeeee.


	20. Art Class And Fangirls?

**A/N:** Another update! Yay! I'm proud of myself Well, I really like this one. Basically because I can see this happening and because yeah, it's just cute XD. Anyway, as for the "portrait" in the story, I have an actual picture and here's the link:

i184./albums/x90/rock-kitty/sexy naruto characters/hfdftrye.jpg

( Just put www. in front of it )

I absolutely LOVE that picture, much credit to the artist :3

Well, I'd like to thank **Dragonmanga **for her awesome reviews! :D Thanks again!

Hope you like it! And now -dramatic pause- oneshot 20! :)

* * *

#20. Art Class and...Fangirls?

Naruto sighed as another chunk of dark clay flipped onto his jacket. He never was much good at handling things, but sculpting was definitely not his forte. As he flicked the clay off, he heard a chuckling behind him and growled. _Resist the urge to punch him in the face_, he thought, noticing there were a few clumps in his hair.

"I like the new look, baka." That was it. The blonde flipped around, glaring at his friend.

"Shut up, teme."

Sasuke just smirked and went back to his clay pot, which was coming along oh so beautifully, much to Naruto's dismay. He glanced around the room.

Shikamaru was looking incredibly aggravated, leaning over a sketch he was working on while rubbing an eraser angrily. Hinata and Neji were working gracefully with painbrushes in the left corner of the room. And through the window outside, he could see Kiba working with spray paint on a large canvas. They'd been assigned a project to create something that they were passionate about, something that made them feel emotion. Everyone looked extremely focused...well, everyone but Naruto, that is. He could think of nothing that he felt passionate about. Well, there was one thing, but he would _not_ make it in front of everyone.

So, seeing as Naruto has an extremely small attention span, he wandered around the room, looking at everyone else's masterpieces. He peeked over Shikamaru's shoulder, who was working extremely hard on a drawing of Temari looking up at the clouds. _Aw_, he thought smiling. What? He could be romantic when he wanted to.

Next was on to Ino's. Hers, of course, was a very..revealing picture of Sasuke. Naruto wouldn't deny it wasn't hot, beside the fact that Ino drew it. He huffed and crossed his arms.

Lee was seated next to Ino, sculpting a very intricate piece of himself and Gai. Of course. _He really, really needs to make some more friends.._

Naruto got bored with this and wandered to Sakura, who was in a secluded corner, painting very intently. She stared the canvas down, grinning every now and then, and even giggling. He frowned, confused and peeked up behind the canvas, smiling.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

She jumped a little when she heard him, and paled when she saw his face.

"H-hi, Naruto..What are y-you doing over here?" She stuttered.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, I can't think of anything to do for my project so I came to see what you were doing." He grinned and started walking around to the other side of the painting. Sakura jumped up and pushed him away before he could see.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, please let me see it? Pretty, pretty _please_? Come onnnn." He whined, attempting to push past her.

"N-no.. Trust me you really don't wanna see it, okay?"

"Whatever." He started to walk away, and she sighed, relieved. Suddenly, he did a double-back, running around her to see the project.

"No!" She jumped after him, but it was too late.

Naruto stared at the painting for a moment, breath increasing, sweat running down his face a little. Then he cocked his head to the side. "W-wow."

Sakura grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. "Well.. it's passionate, right?"

"Yeah, uh, Sakura-chan..you got that right."

* * *

Sasuke looked up from his sculpture to see Naruto looking very..surprised, to say the least. And very flushed. And Sakura looking nervous. While they were looking at her painting. _Oh shit..._ He stood and walked over to them.

"What's with you, dobe?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The blonde looked up at him, and blushed deep red. "Um..Uh-well..N-nothing.. Nothing at all.."

"You're such a bad liar. Lemme see." He went toward him, sighing.

"Seriously, Sasuke, please don't look..C-come on, please." Sakura begged, trying to push him back but to no avail. He rolled his eyes and stepped next to Naruto, looking at the painting.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, and he blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing this right. The painting was what appeared to be him, propped up on his hands, on a bed from what it looked like, kissing someone very _passionately_. Well, Sakura was right about that part. Below him, the person whose lips his were attached to was tan, and very blonde, and had whisker marks on his cheeks...Oh God. Both of the portrait's occupant had their eyes closed and they both looked very satisfied.

The Uchiha looked over at Sakura, and gave her a questioning look to which she just returned with biting her bottom lip, averting her eyes. Then he looked over to Naruto, who was actually licking his lips hungrily at the picture. He smirked and ran his fingertips down the blonde's exposed forearm, making him shiver. Naruto looked at him and Sasuke leaned in until he was barely away from his ear. "Me. You. Bathroom. _Now_." Naruto smiled and nodded slightly, following Sasuke out of the room, leaving a very happy, squealing Sakura behind.

**A/N:** I love this xD. Yeah, describing an actual picture is actually really hard / sorry if my description sucked :p hey, how about you review now, ne? Ah, that was actually kinda short ): Sorry guys! Hope you liked it anyway.

iloveyou all! :D

Sharingan-Fer-Sure..x (:

* * *


	21. Pon & Zi Inspired

**A/N:** I haven't updated in so longgggg.. Sorry guys D: Well, I wrote this a while ago.. & just found it on my pc and decided to upload it, after a little tweaking. I've wanted to do a story off a Pon & Zi picture for a while so I decided on this one. It's the picture of one of them holding the umbrella over the other & saying "If you get wet, you'll get sick." I just love those little blobs :) So, enjoyyyyyy.

**Previous disclaimers apply.**

No warnings.

* * *

#21. Pon & Zi Inspired

Naruto shuffled along the empty street, the lamplight long since burned out. Heavy rain pounded down around him, soaking him to the core. He shivered a little, huddling deeper into his jacket. At least he was alone. No one could see his weakness out here, no one could see him cry.

He took a deep breath and looked up from the water at his feet. Glancing around, he saw he was wandering through a park at the edge of town. Had he seriously walked this far? He shrugged, stomping through the deep puddles of murky water that had formed in the grass.

Through the trees, over the bridge on the small stream, to the swings on the playground. He sloshed through the rain, angry and aching, depression setting in. He groaned as he flopped down on the wet swing, grasping at the icy chains that held up the seat. His head hung shamefully. What was the point?

It was then that Naruto noticed his blonde hair hanging in front of his face was still dripping, but he felt nothing falling on his head. He looked up and there was an umbrella covering his head, and someone holding it for him. Why hadn't he heard the crunch of the gravel under someone's approaching sneakers?

"If you get wet," the soft voice began, "You'll get sick."

His face softened a little and the figure moved to his other side, settling on the swing next to him, but never once moving the umbrella from Naruto's head. He sighed and looked over at him.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm already plenty wet. I don't want you coughing all over the place." Naruto gestured to the parasol.

The raven shook his hair out of his eyes and smiled over at him. "Are you okay?" The concern lined his voice thickly.

The blonde looked down, and sighed deeply. He shook his head, hair spilling drops of rain over his forehead. "Not really, I guess. I just...Well, he was like my dad, ya know? I dunno what to do without him...I miss him a lot." Emotion swelled in his chest.

He noticed a motion beside him and looked up, startled to see Sasuke standing directly in front of him, one hand still balancing the umbrella over Naruto's head, and another stretched out toward him. "We'll make it through this. Together."

Naruto took his hand and stood up, walking away in the freezing rain, praying that somehow, this might be okay.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it was so short : & if you're wondering who died.. I'm not sure myself! I wrote this ages ago and I honestly don't remember.. It was either Iruka or Jiraiya.. Eh, whoever you imagined, go with it :) Reviewsssss make me HAPPYYY. :D Oh! By the way, I am working on 2 stories, but they're still in the beginning stages and I don't like to post unless I have a couple of chapters ready, or else I get sidetracked & don't update. One is a SasuNaru (of course :P) based on a Paramore song.. Guess a couple of random songs & if you get it right, you get a oneshot of whatever you liiiike? :) yeah that was a lame attempt to get new ideas, sorry TT.TT.. & then the other is an ItaDei story.. because those two are yummy together ;) heh. Arigatou! :3


	22. Mirror

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, this summer is insanely busy. I can't believe it's been 2 months since I updated. I squeaked this one out in about fifteen minutes, while waiting for a ride after work. This is a sad excuse for a story, but I got sudden inspiration and I haven't updated in ages. Oh, and if you notice mistakes in any of my stories, it's because I don't have a beta, and the word processor I use is WordPad, which has nothing. No spell check, grammar check, nothing. So I try to read through and check everything, but I miss them sometimes. Just bear with me, ne? Hope you like.

* * *

#22. Mirror

Sasuke squinted against the light filtering through his window. He really, really didn't want to get out of bed. Team Seven was supposed to meet at the gate soon, but he much rather wanted to stay in bed with his dobe for the rest of the day. The thought made him smile a bit, and he closed his eyes again, turning over and putting his arms around the warmth next to him. He snuggled close and then realized that what he was holding wasn't soft enough to be his kitsune. He opened his eyes a bit, glaring at the pillow he was holding close (1). He sighed. Stupid five A.M. ANBU meetings.

The raven sat up slowly, crawling out of bed and pulling some clothes on. He yawned and then frowned. He really would've liked to wake up to blonde spikes and a bright smile this morning. He shrugged, knowing it was useless, and went into the bathroom.

Sasuke flipped on the light, and his jaw dropped a little, until it was immediately replaced with a wide smile. On the mirror was a heart, drawn in pink lipstick (Sakura's, he was sure), and the words "I love you, Sasuke, always." Taped next to the heart was a photo they'd taken a few weeks ago. It was Sasuke holding tightly to Naruto, who was contently on his lap, forehead resting on forehead just staring into each other's eyes. He loved that picture.

As he grabbed the photo to take with him, he stopped. This way, every morning when _either_ of them woke up alone, it would be there to comfort them, and make that distance just a little smaller.

* * *

(1): Awh, I just love this. His Naru-chan is softer than a pillow :)

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry for this short little scrap, but I wanted to write _something_. I'm going out of town this weekend, which is a four-hour drive, so I'm definitely going to be writing on the way there.


	23. Threesome

**A/N:**I kind of, hate this one. A lot. But I can't give up this idea XD I love ittt. Because I know it would happen. If _someone _hadn't gone and killed everybody. Ha. So pretend, okay? Thx. This is a crappy little scrap thrown together at 2 in the morning because of inspiration that wouldn't stop buzzing in my ear. XP

**Warning:** Lots of language in this one. Oops.

**Previous disclaimers apply.**

* * *

#23. Threesome

Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh come on, guys. Please? I promise I won't show anyone." She bit her lip. "This is for my own personal entertainment." Sasuke smirked at the look on Naruto's face. His eyes were wide and his face was shaded bright red.

He sputtered for a moment. "F-f-fuck no! Th-that's, that's probably the most embarrassing thing you can do!"

The cherry blossom rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Don't be so over-dramatic. People do it for a living! I can even make a copy for you, if you want." She smiled.

Naruto blushed deeper, burying his face in his hands and dropping onto the couch. Sasuke scratched his head. "You know, it's not a bad idea..."

The blonde stared at him. "Are you insane?! There's no fucking way you're even considering this, asshole!"

He shrugged. "It would be nice to have a copy around. Come on, dobe. I might get bored while you're gone." He ran a hand through blonde locks. "I'll let you be on top for part."

Naruto facepalmed. "B-but just the thought of Sakura watching it, i-it's not right!" He was completely exasperated. "Sh-she's like my sister!

The raven sighed. He faced Naruto, putting a hand on the couch coushins on either side of him. "What's it gonna take for you to say yes?"

Naruto furrowed his brow. "It's not going to be that easy, teme." He thought for a while, scratching his head. These two weren't going to give up easily. He frowned, and then realized there was _something_ that he wanted. "Well... There is one thing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Threesome."

Sakura squealed. "Oh my God! Can I tape it?!"

Naruto nodded, smirking. "Up for it, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha glared. "With who?" The blonde leaned in, whispering something in the raven's ear. Sakura watched his eyes go wide, and then swallow, looking horrified.

"Fuck that. He wouldn't do it in a million years, dobe." Sasuke shrugged, sweat beginning to drip down his forehead, despite his efforts to look calm. "Sorry."

Naruto already had his phone out and to his ear. "Hey." There was a pause. "I have a quick question for you. Is there any way you'd be willing to do Sakuraa favor. She wants to make a porn tape with me and Sasuke and we need one more for our threesome."

Sakura's grin grew bigger as Sasuke'sglare grew more intense. He was sending death vibes to Naruto like no other. After a long pause, he spoke up again.

"Thanks, man. See you in fifteen." He flipped his phone closed, smirk imprinted across his mouth. Sasukeopened and closed his mouth a few times, grasping for words.

"I can't fucking believe you, dobe. I am _not_doing this. Not with him." Sasuke sat down on the opposite end of the couch, crossing his arms stubbornly. Sakura snuggled down next to the blonde talking over ideas, plots, effects.

"So? Who is it?" She grinned.

The blonde smirked. "Surprise." Sakura squealed, and they kept talking, Sasuke sitting angrily in the corner.

Fifteen minutes came around and there was a knock at the door. Sakura jumped up and ran to the door, pulling it open quickly. Her jaw dropped to the floor and she struggled to get out her shock as she faced the third participant for her little 'project'.

"Y-you? B-but.. he and... and S-Sasuke.. but N-Naruto.. Th-th-threesome." She almost passed out. Shakily, the cherry blossom crossed the room and grabbed her video camera off of the table.

Sasuke stood slowly. "This is _so_ wrong on _so _many levels." He cringed as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Aw, you aren't that disappointed are you?" A deep voice purred in his ear. "I promise you'll _never_ forget it, little brother."

* * *

**A/N:**My Uchihacest obsessions are catching up with me and leaking into my SasuNaru ones :X sorry. I still can't believe I wrote this.. but maybe I'm crossing that little invisible line I drew up. The line is starting to fade a bit about what I can actually write without feeling completely awkward and idiotic. And a bit embarrassed. This includes lovely lemons. Which I admire people for being able to write. I might attempt one eventually. scratches head hm..

**REVIEW**, please I'm begging you. It will only take 20 seconds and even if it's just a 'hey, this was good, keep it up', that boosts me up. If I get enough reviews it'll reeeeaaally help with moving that lemon up my 'to-do' list. No pun intended. :)


	24. One Night Stand

**A/N: **Oh look, I'm not dead! Haha, oh dear, it's been ages, and I feel terrible D: truth is, I haven't seen Naruto in a reeeeeeeeeally long time. I need to get caught up. Therefore, I kinda lost interest in these two. But I was in a writing mood tonight, so I threw this together. It's not my best, but I wanted to do _something_. And so, here's oneshot 24. :D

**Warnings: **eh, language, like usual. no lemonzzzz, sorry. :P

**Previous disclaimers apply.**

* * *

A loud clang came from outside the bedroom, and a certain dark-haired Uchiha groaned as it pulled him out of a deep sleep. Was there no such thing as quiet this early in the morning? He cracked his eyes open, glaring at the clock. Well, noon felt early to him. His head was pounding as he pulled himself out of bed, slipping on his boxers off the floor.

That's when Sasuke noticed it: there were clothes on his floor, and they were _definitely _not his own. An open box of condoms sat on his bedside table, along with a used towel on his bathroom floor. Last night pounded into his skull, drunkenly pulling someone inside and devouring their face…oh wait, that someone happened to be that cute blonde from his English course. He sighed. Monday was going to be awkward. He started picking up clothing from the carpet.

Another clash of metal came from outside. The raven froze. Oh _fuck_. The clothes…he was still here. Fucking Naruto was still at his apartment. Did that not defeat the point of a one-night stand? He hurriedly tossed the clothes in his hamper and left his bedroom, not even bothering to fix his hair.

Standing in his kitchen, back facing Sasuke, was Uzumaki Naruto, digging pots and pans out of the cupboards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, dumbass?"

The blonde jumped, flipping around quickly. He grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, h-hey Sasuke."

"Hi," He replied, an eyebrow rising. He waited for Naruto's reply. "Want me to ask again?"

"W-Well…the thing is…" The blonde jumped as the tea kettle whistled, and hurried to turn the heat down on the stove. With his bare back to Sasuke, who admired it hungrily, he continued nervously. "I…thought I'd make breakfast…but I can't find a damn thing in this kitchen."

The Uchiha smirked. "You're supposed to leave before the other guy wakes up, moron."

Naruto turned to glare at him for a moment, then went back to searching the cupboards for a mug. "Well, I'm _sorry_ I didn't want just another fling."

The smirk dripped off his face. Oh God, he wanted a _relationship_. Sasuke was fucking done with those. That was the point of this, to get over everything. He didn't want to deal with more feelings, he just wanted to feel himself inside someone again.

The other turned around and caught the look on Sasuke's face. "Oh God, what'd I say?"

"Look, you're really fucking hot and all, but I—"

"I'm not looking for a relationship, dude. That sex was pretty good though." The blonde smirked this time, successfully finding a mug and pouring some tea in it.

The Uchiha kind of, _blushed_. Well, this was new. "So…why'd you stay then?"

"One: because if I didn't, Monday was going to be awkward as hell; and two: I told you, I don't just want a fling. Maybe we could, I dunno, hang out sometime, and actually get to know each other."

Sasuke chuckled, walking over to the blonde and wrapping his arms around a tan waist. He leaned his lips over his ear, and whispered huskily, "You sure about that?"

The blonde nodded, leaning back against the other, his breath quickening.

"Well then, ready for round two?"

* * *

That was short. And shitty. Sorry, :P I'll try to write something amazing to make up for it, hah.

Review it anyway, _please_? I'll love you forever & ever, and I'll give you cake...with strawberries. -grins-


	25. Moving In

HOLY SHIT. I'm not dead (barely.) I just realized I haven't updated this in.. almost a year. I've had writer's block for that long - I haven't written _anything_. But, fortunately, I got a new cd today, and got inspired to write. If anyone is still sticking with me, I love you & thank you. I'm really pumped that I was actually able to write _something_. I'm a bit rusty, but I'm just excited I got something out.

This one's a bit angsty. The new cd that inspired me it Placebo's Battle For The Sun and I'm in love with it, I just love this band. I hope you like. This is kinda AU-ish. I haven't watched Naruto since before I stopped updating this - I just haven't had time for it. I think I ended at like, shippuden 60 something, so I have no fuckin' idea what's going on in it. It kind of got replaced by QAF, and as I started writing this I kinda did a Sasuke/Brian Naruto/Justin thing...yeah, it pretty much influences me on all levels. But I see the similarities. Anyway, thanks to anyone who's actually still reading these! I hope to get some more out soon! :)

--- The usual stuff: I don't own the characters, there's swearing, and boylove, 'course.

* * *

25. Moving In

Naruto hefted another box up the stairs, groaning at its weight. Why did he have so much shit? He climbed the second flight and, with a grunt, dropped the box at the door. Naruto grinned sheepishly as Sasuke came back to the door and looked at the box. He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and sighed.

"Honestly? How many damn boxes do you have?" The raven ran a hand through his hair. Where the hell was he going to put all this stuff? Thank goodness he had a spare bedroom.

Naruto was looking at the ground disappointedly. He mumbled something and scratched the back of his neck.

"What was that?"

"I told you that we didn't have to do this." He still wouldn't look up.

Sasuke groaned internally. _He's way too hard on himself._ He grabbed Naruto by the chin and tipped his head up to look him in the eyes. He wasn't crying, but he looked pretty close. "Listen to me. Are you listening?" Cerulean eyes stared at him, and he nodded shallowly. "I didn't ask you to move in because I felt guilty. I asked you because I want you here."

"But look at all this shit!" The blonde pulled away from him, gesturing to the load of boxes inside the apartment and at the bottom of the stairs. "You didn't ask for all my baggage."

Why was he doing this? Sasuke felt a sharp pain inside as he watched the internal breakdown cracking to the outside. "If the baggage is part of the package, then I want it all. I want you. I want you here, with me."

Naruto crumpled and fell into Sasuke, clutching his shirt. He felt tears soaking through the material and wrapped his arms tight around the boy – _man_ – in front of him. There had to be something he could do; this wasn't fair. This person he cared about – _loved – _was so broken. He was falling to pieces in front of him, and he didn't know what he could do. Plenty of his barriers had been knocked down already, why couldn't he just let himself do something loving, and caring, and _true_ for once?

He held the blonde until he felt his back stop shuddering. Naruto pulled away and wiped his face ashamedly. He folded his arms across his body and looked away from Sasuke.

"Hey." The raven put a hand on Naruto's face.

He kept looking away. "How did I ever end up with someone like you?"

Shame weighed down in Sasuke's stomach. He knew it would happen sooner or later – he was having second thoughts.

Naruto spoke up again, softer this time. He kept admiring the sunset across from the apartment building. "I don't deserve you. If you want me to leave, I will. I just…fuck." He looked into dark eyes. "I love you."

Sasuke swallowed. How could he make him understand that he really wanted him there? Damn, he wanted him there since the beginning, but he wasn't one to say those things out loud – far too proud for that.

"I just told you, dobe. I _want_ you here. Shit, I _need_ you here. I thought asking you to move in would, I don't know…make us stronger. Just stay with me. I want you to be here when I come home. I want to see your face when I wake up – just _be_ here, please." I don't think I'd ever opened up that much in my life. I knew he was good for me.

Before he could go on, lips collided with his own and he went crashing into the wall. It was sloppy and messy and rough, but they just needed _something_. They needed to let all the emotions flow, every pent up feeling out. These were the kisses Sasuke lived for – the ones that felt like part of each other was flowing through their blood.

Naruto pulled away, breathing heavy, but stayed close enough for Sasuke to feel the blonde's breath on his face. Ocean eyes bore into his, burning with passion, desire, _feeling_. Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind them and proceeding to collide with Naruto again. He pulled him into his – _their_ – room. They fell onto the bed, Sasuke letting go of the blonde's lips and then memorizing every feature of him. The light from the window lit up sunshine hair and dramatized scarred cheeks. He traced his finger along each scar, and then ran his fingertip along rough lips. Finally, he met up with those amazingly blue eyes again.

"I love you." The silence carried the whisper to the blonde's ears.

He knew he was good for him.

* * *

I missed writing these. I'm so glad to be doing it again. All of you that have favorited and reviewed, and heck, just _read_ my stories - you guys are the reason I do this. I love you guys!

Reviews are always appreciated, I really would like to know if I should continue writing these sorts of things or suggestions on anything would be amazing.


	26. Ninja of Love

Yes! Another one! I'm pretty excited I did this and it wasn't ridiculously short. Even though I'm not super happy with it, it made me laugh.

I want to thank **Lystee** for her kind review! She's the first author I really read on this site and she really inspired me to write these stories. Her review is what got me to write this even though it's 2:30 in the morning, I wanted to write anyway because of her kind words. She's an incredible author, and it means a lot she has read my work. Thank you so much!

Well - first time I heard this song, this is what I imagined. Haha. So I finally wrote it.

* * *

26. Ninja of Love

"No. _Hell_ no. It's not happening." Sasuke crossed his arms stubbornly, a dark glare aimed at the sunshine-haired teen in front of him. This was absolutely ridiculous; he was _not_ going to do this. Naruto had gotten him to do enough embarrassing shit before – but no more, no way, not gonna happen.

Unfortunately for the glowering Uchiha, the blonde was equally as stubborn, if not more so. With a determined sigh, he crossed the bedroom to the edge of the bed where his significant other was sitting. He kneeled down and pressed his lips to the pale skin of Sasuke's collar bone. Planting small kisses up the pale neck and across his jaw, Naruto murmured roughly, "_Please_, Sasuke. Pretty please? It would mean a lot to me."

Naruto could feel Sasuke's breathing speed up, and he knew he was getting somewhere. With a smirk, he moved his mouth to the raven's earlobe and bit down _hard._ A strangled groan emerged from pale lips and before he knew it, he was shoved roughly back onto the bed. He grunted as his head hit the mattress and frowned momentarily before he felt calloused hands tugging his shirt up to get it over his head. Sasuke complied, leaned up and raised his arms. His shirt was tossed across the room and luscious lips were once again attacking his heated skin, feeling down his chest and muscled stomach. Naruto tipped his head up briefly to grin at the Uchiha, ocean eyes turned sapphire with lust.

Naruto turned his attention back to the pale body beneath him, snaking his tongue out to dip into the navel once, and continuing his descent. By now, Sasuke was moaning for more and the blonde had to stifle a laugh. His fingers ran across the hem of the raven's jeans and he unbuttoned them slowly, and pulling the zipper down just enough to reveal beautiful hips. Naruto leaned down and kissed each of the pale hip bones, then turned back to the first and bit down firmly enough to leave a mark, leaving Sasuke gasping in pleasure.

The Uchiha felt familiar heat coursing through him, blood rushing to his groin as he felt the blonde's talented tongue exploring his skin. His ministrations were driving the raven wild, but suddenly – they were gone. His eyebrows scrunched together and he leaned forward, resting on his elbows. Naruto stood in front of him, obviously pleased, with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Get your mouth back down on my pelvis, _now_." He growled, pointing to his groin.

The blonde put a hand to his chin, contemplating, and then shook his head fiercely. "Nah, don't think so." He smiled at the Uchiha. "_However_, if you'd like to go to the karaoke bar with me, I'm sure something could be arranged."

Sasuke's lip curled into a snarl before collapsing back onto the bed. "Fuck!"

A laugh escaped Naruto's lips and he shrugged. "That can be arranged, too. Better hurry and get down there though. Open mic starts at seven."

The raven sighed deeply and got off the bed, crossing the room to grab his shirt. He shrugged it on angrily, and icy glare set on the blonde. "I better get some mind-blowing sex out of you. This is fucking ridiculous. If I didn't think you'd hold out on me for a month, I'd have tied you to the bed posts."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. "Oh, you know me too well. And bondage could be fun, we'll try it later." He winked and grabbed Sasuke's wrist pulling him to the door.

The Uchiha followed him begrudgingly, trudging toward the local karaoke bar. The blonde was practically _skipping_ with excitement. Sasuke couldn't help rolling his eyes as the shuffled inside the loud club. He cringed as a drunken rendition of Baby Got Back screeched through the front speakers. Naruto was all smiles as he pulled him toward the bar, one of the stools occupied by someone who not only knew him well, but loved to give him shit.

"Dammit Naruto, _she's_ here?! You didn't tell me she was coming!" He growled. The blonde just laughed and found a couple empty stools for them next to none other than Sakura, of course.

"Naruto!" She yelled over the music, pulling him in for a quick hug. "Hey Sasuke."

The Uchiha scoffed at her enthusiasm and turned to the bartender. He was going to need something strong to get through this. He got himself a kamikaze and a martini for Naruto. The blonde accepted the drink graciously and swallowed down half the glass before yanking Sakura toward the mic at the front of the club. Sasuke took another long gulp of his drink, shaking off the burn going down his throat, and spun around to watch the two scampering up to the front.

"Looks like we've got more entertainment hurrying up here!" The club owner announced. Cheers and applause broke out around the room as the owner went over to the two coming toward the stage. Naruto whispered something that made the owner and Sakura laugh hysterically, and the Uchiha shuddered and downed the last half of his drink. _This can't be good_… He ordered another from the bartender and turned his attention back to the squealing mic. Several hisses sounded throughout the place at the high-pitched sound and Sasuke cringed, not from the squealing, but from the fact that Naruto was behind the mic, and he _knew_, from the look on his face, he was up to no good.

The blonde grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck before stuttering into the mic. "Uh, th-this is for Sasuke. You're gonna hate me for this." He smiled even brighter, and Sasuke gulped, downing half his drink. _Oh dear God..._

A techno beat sounded through the big front speakers, almost robotic and then the blonde started singing, looking directly at Sasuke.

"I didn't see him coming under cover of the night, I didn't know what hit me, he did everything so right.

Quiet as a whisper, he's a shadow dressed in black – he crept right up behind me with a secret love attack.

He's a ninja of love, he snuck into my heart; my defenses were down, I was doomed from the start.

He's the ninja of love, he's the one you can't see; he's the one in control, through the dark he found me."

The bass beats faded out and applause erupted as Naruto laughed into the microphone, and then clambered off the stage and toward the bar, where the raven was still seated.

"So, what did you think?" He smiled brightly, taking a sip of his abandoned drink.

The speechless Uchiha tried to get his words together, but couldn't quite get them out. He finally just settled on the best answer he could think of on the spot. "I think you're an idiot." He smiled lazily and pulled Naruto's lips roughly to his. The blonde laughed against his mouth and pulled back to smile at him.

"I think I need to get you home. You're drunk and I still owe you." He growled into a pale ear. Sasuke grunted, nodding.

"You owe me _big _time."

* * *

By the way, it's Ninja of Love by Freezepop.

If you can take a few seconds, reviews are the best for sure - they really do inspire me and get my butt into gear to keep writing. It would mean a lot, thank you!


	27. Whataya Want From Me

I finally got another one done, sorry it took forever, but here it is! :)

This is completely and totally dedicated to **OrangeLillyTemptation**! She gave me this idea and I am so extremely honored that she allowed me the opportunity to have free reign on an idea of hers, and I hope this lives up to her expectations! Thank you so much for your kind words and the chance to do this, it means so much to me! :)

Well, it's based off Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert. I don't know if I'll ever get this song out of my head now, ha. :)

I still don't own Naruto. I don't own this music. I don't own Adam Lambert (sadly.) This is just for fun.

* * *

27. Whataya Want From Me

"What do you _want_ from me?" It came out weak and strained, instead of strong, confident. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He couldn't handle this. He didn't even want to deal anymore. It was too much.

"I want – I… I want…" Sasuke struggled for the words. Where the hell did that come from? What were they even fighting about, anyway? "I just want you! Is it that fucking hard to give me that? To give me _you_?"

The blonde was leaning against the kitchen counter, facing away from him with his head bowed toward the faucet.

"I've tried. I try every single day." It was quiet. He didn't have the strength to fight anymore. He didn't want to constantly be at odds with Sasuke anymore. It didn't even feel worth it. They hurt each other more than they helped now, it felt.

The Uchiha let out a strangled growl and picked up a glass on the counter next to him. He threw it with every ounce of energy he had, and it shattered against the cupboard with a _crunch_. Naruto cringed and settled his weight on his elbows, forehead resting on his palms.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, fists bunched in the fabric at his sides. "It's not your fault. I can't… I don't know how to make you happy." It came out through clenched teeth. He took a deep, shuddering breath, then turned and stalked toward the door.

"I've gotta go." Snatching his jacket off the couch, he grabbed the door handle. The raven hesitated only a moment, waiting to be stopped, but no such protest came. He continued out the door, slamming it heavily behind him.

Naruto sat up and pulled his palms across his glistening eyes angrily, then kneeled down to gather the broken glass on the carpet. His fingertips turned crimson quickly as the shards were piled on his skin. He winced, but continued to pick up the pieces of glass. The irony was far too strong as he glanced at his bloodied fingers again.

They were broken. And it seemed like, each time they tried to fix things, they just got battered and bruised – they left the other with scars not easily forgotten. Naruto had a hard time convincing himself there was even a point to doing this anymore. They fought all the damn time. It was like they were back in school again, constantly trashing the other to get ahead. Constantly trying to beat their opponent. A sad smile crossed his tired face at the memory. Back in those days, at least they had been fighting for the attention of the other.

It all seemed so _wrong_ now. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They had fought _so hard_ to get to this point – it seemed like such a waste to give it all up now. It wasn't like they could just fall out of love, right? At least, the blonde knew he still loved Sasuke more than _anything_. When he fell, he fell hard.

The moisture that had began to form in the corner of his eyes before fell silently now, staining his scarred face. He was too tired to even wipe them away. The sound of key in lock triggered him however, and he wiped his eyes in the crook of his elbow quickly. Soft footsteps approached and stopped as they entered the kitchen.

The blonde turned and looked up at one extremely depressed Uchiha and he couldn't even try to stop the wetness that trailed down his cheeks. Sasuke's face quickly changed from miserable to horrified as he noticed Naruto's hands. Sapphire eyes followed the raven's to his hands, and he looked back at him with a weak, sheepish smile.

With wide eyes, Sasuke dropped to his knees, snatching a towel off the counter near the sink and taking the blonde's hands in his own. He gently emptied the shards onto the towel, being careful not to hurt him anymore than he already had. Sasuke stood and grabbed another towel, then returned to the floor to clean the blood from Naruto's hands.

With sad eyes, the raven pulled one of the blonde's hands to his face and tenderly pressed his lips the wounds. Naruto just stared at him, trying to figure out how they'd fallen this far – he had never cared so much for someone in his life. Sasuke pressed a hand to the blonde's cheek, and Naruto leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." He whispered into Naruto's palm, pressing light kisses to the damaged skin. A dejected smile appeared on the sun-kissed face and he pulled his hand away from Sasuke's to lift the raven's chin. Slowly, lovingly, he pulled the other in for a kiss, one full of meaning and words he could never say in a language other than this.

"I love you," Naruto breathed as he pulled away. Sasuke's face now mirrored the other's with trails of tears. He rested his forehead on the blonde's and closed his eyes.

"It was never your fault." He said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Ocean eyes glittered as he pressed a soft kiss to the other's pale nose. "I'm not giving up on you."

Obsidian orbs met his own and a small curve of lips appeared on Sasuke's face. "That's all I need."


	28. Telephone

This is a hell of a lot longer than I originally imagined. I kind of got carried away. Hope you like it anyway. :)

Holy damn, I've been attacked by inspiration lately, I'm so so so excited to get my ideas on paper. Anywho.. I've been listening to Lady Gaga a lot lately. And despite all the haters out there, I personally am getting pretty inspired by her music. She's definitely a new favorite of mine. I literally listened to Telephone 30 times writing this, and I'm not sure if I'll _ever_ get it out of my head. But it was worth it. ;)

I've also realized I watch QAF wayyy too much. I was imagining Babylon the whole time, haha.

Well, here it is: hope you enjoy!

* * *

28. Telephone

Heavy bass tones vibrated beneath Sasuke's feet, crawling up his spine and thumping through every muscle in his body, as Technicolor lights flashed across a crowd of faces. He knocked back another shot, the familiar flare of tequila sliding down his throat. His hands set the glass down, and he ran his finger around the rim of it absentmindedly. With a sexy smirk set in place, he turned to face the dancefloor, dark jeans and the black fabric of his shirt clinging to his muscles.

Onyx eyes scanned the sea of bodies, all moving in a seemingly perfect rhythm. A young brunette caught his eye, and his eyes trailed along the length of the teen's body. The boy, who Sasuke was sure could hardly be of age, threw the lustiest look he could at the raven, who of course accepted the challenge. He crossed the floor to the boy, moving in time with the crowd.

The brunette pulled him close until the space between them disappeared completely. Sasuke's hands found his waist and his lips found his ear. The Uchiha whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and the teen bit his lip as Sasuke's hands dropped to his ass. A classic smirk was plastered on Sasuke's face as the brunette's hips ground into his. He still had it. The volume of the music seemed to get louder as the alcohol invaded his bloodstream, and oh, it was _perfect_ – until his pocket started buzzing.

Sasuke growled and ignored it, pulling the brunette closer than before. He was _so_ getting some tonight. His pocket began vibrating again incessantly, and with a sigh, he pulled his hands away from the boy and yanked his phone out, earning a frown from the teen. The screen displayed a familiar number – Sakura.

"Stupid bitch," Sasuke groaned. Why the _hell_ was she calling him at two in the morning? She was supposed to be out of town, which is exactly why he was at the hottest gay club at the moment. The buzzing refused to stop, and Sasuke put the speaker to his ear. "What the fuck do you want?"

His previous dancing partner huffed impatiently and retreated deeper into the crowd. Sasuke swore under his breath.

"Sasuke, where are you? I got home early and you're not even here! I swear to God, if you're with Sh-"

"Shut the hell up. I'm busy." The raven closed the phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He was pissed now…he couldn't stand the bitch. His inheritance depended on it however – he had to have a pretty façade for his parents if he wanted the money from his father. Looked like he had about a month left with cancer, and like hell if Itachi was going to get it. Sasuke needed a potential wife – which is what Sakura was for. For appearances, at least. But _damn_, she was annoying as hell.

The phone vibrated angrily once again, and Sasuke pulled it out, trying to push thoughts of murder into the deeper reaches of his mind. He pressed talk and answered. "I said, _I'm busy_."

Sakura screeched into his ear. "Get your ass home, _now_. I am sick and tired of you being out all the time, probably with some stupid _whore –_"

_Too late, I've already got you_, he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know what, Sakura? Fuck you. Stop calling. I'm sick of my damn phone ringing, _I'm busy_." He snapped the phone shut, and once again shoved it back into the pocket of his jeans. He crossed back to the bar and asked the bartender for another shot. He guzzled it quick and motioned for another, also quickly consumed, shaking off the burn of the alcohol. _Let's try this again_, he thought, turning to scan the sea of bodies once again. A lighter, techno beat sounded through the speakers and pink lights spilled across the faces of those dancing.

As Sasuke cruised the crowd, his eyes happened upon some cute twinks, probably tighter than hell, but none really caught his eye. There were a few pretty brunettes, nothing special. He kept searching until his eyes connected with a pair of crystal blue irises. He felt the air whoosh from his lungs – those eyes were literally breathtaking. Sunshine hair fell lazily on top of the man's head, looking like he just woke up in a really sexy, messy way. Sasuke licked his lips hungrily, and the blonde's lips twitched into a smirk. The raven knocked back one more shot, then made his way slowly across the floor, to the blonde he couldn't tear his eyes from.

Sasuke's prey was surrounded by men, all trying to get a chance with the natural beauty of the blonde. He was tan, with a swimmer's build – lean muscles, without looking beefy – and his lips were a pale pink. Sasuke's blood rushed south wondering what that mouth could do. He closed in on the blonde, coming behind him and cutting off a man who had previously had his chance with the tan beauty. Sasuke settled a hand on the blonde's bare hip – his jeans hung low on his body, and his shirt didn't quite reach the top of them – and brought his lips to his ear.

"Hey beautiful." Sasuke whispered huskily. Did he really just say that? He'd never said anything remotely close to that, to anyone – ever. The blonde leaned into him, and turned his head slightly, giving Sasuke access to his sun-kissed neck. Pale lips trailed across the heated skin, and he nipped lightly at the blonde's jugular. A soft moaned escaped the pink lips Sasuke wanted to taste so _badly_, and the blonde turned to look at him.

Sasuke assessed that he was even more stunning up close. Light scars traced his cheeks, three on each side, but they seemed to enhance his features rather than draw away from them. The raven's eyes shined with lust and he leaned in to speak in the blonde's ear again. "Name's Sasuke."

He gave a small smile and leaned close to Sasuke's ear. "Naruto. You're hot."

Sasuke scoffed inwardly. _Eloquent._ His arms traveled to Naruto's lower back, pulling the blonde even closer. The friction as their hips collided sent a fire through Sasuke's veins and he moaned low in his throat. A smirk graced Naruto's features and his fingertips slipped under Sasuke's shirt, goosebumps rising on the pale flesh and a chill running through him, despite the sweat on his skin. He grinded into the raven, and Sasuke tried to swallow the next moan building in his throat, unsuccessfully. Naruto's lips found his throat and he kissed his way across the light skin, up to his jaw bone, and across to his lips.

Sasuke's smooth tongue was attacked by the blonde's rough one, heat transferring between them in a battle for dominance. The raven was happy to lose, Naruto's tongue gliding across the roof of his mouth, causing a shiver to rack his body. He had never felt anything this fucking incredible before, and his only current thoughts were: _hot need more fuck me._ He was jarred from his trance by a buzzing erupting from his left pocket. Oh _hell_ no. Not again, she was not screwing this up.

Apparently the vibration was felt by the blonde (they were flush against each other, anyway), and he broke away from the raven. "You gonna get that?"

Sasuke shook his head and began an assault on the blonde's neck once again, a groan escaping from his lips. The phone interrupted once again, and Sasuke snarled, ripping the phone from his pocket. "Will stop fucking calling me already?!" His erratic breathing sounded in the receiver.

He could hear the muffled sounds of Sakura sobbing. "I need to talk to you, asshole, so get the fuck out of whatever shithole club you're in, and get your ass back here."

That was it. Sasuke was yelling now, anger bubbling up inside him. "I don't give a shit what you need or even fucking want, I said _leave me the hell alone_! You stupid _bitch_, I don't want to talk to you!" He slammed the phone shut and looked up at the blonde. His eyes were concerned. Well, at least he hadn't scared him off yet.

Naruto leaned in close, close enough for Sasuke to feel his breath on his lips, and he rested his palm against Sasuke's chest. "Buy me a drink?" The raven nodded, grasping the fingers on his chest with his own and lead the blonde to the bar. Sasuke asked for a screwdriver and turned to the blonde.

"Make it two." The bartender nodded and went to make their drinks. The blonde rested a hand on Sasuke's thigh. The raven was holding his head in his hands, elbows resting on the bar, and looked up when he felt the weight of the blonde's hand.

He laughed, with little humor. "Sorry 'bout that." Naruto shrugged, and reached for his drink as the bartender placed the glasses in front of them. He swallowed it, shaking his head at the burn of the vodka.

Sasuke took a swig of his own, mentally sighing at the sensation in his throat.

The blonde finished off his drink and leaned over to Sasuke, placing a soft kiss just below his ear. "Let's get out of here." His voice was rough and lusty and just fucking _sexy_ and Sasuke's blood pooled in the pit of his stomach once again. He felt Naruto's smirk on his skin and stood. He grabbed the blonde's hand and began to pull him toward the door, then stopped and turned back to the bar.

A lone glass of Jim Beam rested near where they had been sitting. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dropping it into the unattended drink with a _plop_. Naruto laughed, and then lead Sasuke across the dancefloor, leaving his worries behind.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Let me know whatcha think. Feedback is greatly appreciated! :) Thanks for reading!


	29. Through the Trees

Wow, inspiration attacked me tonight – unfortunately, I was at work and I absolutely could not start writing which really sucks. I had some amazing ideas, scribbled some on a scratch piece of paper so I hope they carry over into this as they were in my thoughts. This is a prompt from **OrangeLillyTemptation** (thank you!!) – I just love her ideas and am so honored that she passes them to me!! It's based off the song Through the Trees by Low Shoulder.

Just a note, I honestly haven't watched Naruto in ages, and I stopped around Shippuden 69 or so, so I really have no idea what has happened in the series beyond that – therefore, I've taken some liberties, so please bear with me.

29. Through the Trees

They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

This isn't necessarily true, not in my case anyway. Yes, memories were my final thoughts, but it wasn't the duration of my life. The memories that held the most emotion, that were sacred to me – that's what I focused on as I slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness.

I was shivering, despite the warm blood soaking me. I knew it was over, and I wasn't afraid. I welcomed it, in a sick kind of way. I was ready to go.

Above me, I could see the emerald leaves – the trees were blurry, but I could make them out well enough. The first thoughts I had occurred to me while studying the canopy. How the trees had always been blurry – flying past them on missions, running from enemies, coming after you. The forest was only a blur then, as it was now – but I wasn't moving. It was as if the trees were moving around _me_.

Memories bubbled up within my mind – I remembered the academy, the constant rivalry of trying to beat you, just once. I never did. I never will. But that's what pushed me to keep going: you. It was you all along.

Fate had it in for us from the start. Some twisted deity had placed me on a team with you, and I think if I would have really wanted to, I would have killed you within that first year. But feelings change, don't they? Who better to know that than you and I. We grew closer, and I would have even said we were friends. It was hard even being away from you, I longed for that companionship you gave me.

Unfortunately, along with feelings, people change too. So you took off, because we were never enough for you – _I_ was never enough. The future I had designed shattered, because you were so damn blinded by revenge. I went after you and you tried to kill me. I should have expected as much – it was still you after all, no matter how much you'd changed. I think, subconsciously, that point in time was exactly when I knew you were more than just a friend. The connection I had with you was deeper than two friends could have ever been. After all, love is only a degree from hate, and that's about where we were. I almost wish you had just destroyed me then, so I wouldn't have made the realization of what you meant to me.

I never gave up on you. Everyone else did – Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka…even Sakura gave up. I was the only one left to save you. I was too stubborn to just let you go – I wanted you back more than anything, and I would have gladly died if it made you come back to Konoha. I wasted years chasing after you – but I don't regret a single second of it. Looking back on it, I didn't regret any of it whatsoever. I did what I needed to do.

I finally found you, and thinking of that moment made my heart swell with a slew of emotions I couldn't even recognize. You didn't try to kill me, you didn't harm me, you didn't scream at me. I don't think you could have; I could see the shock etched into your features. And since everything had been bottled up _so damn long_, I threw myself at you, my lips colliding with yours. I've never seen such an expression on another human being before, and at the final day of my life, I still don't understand what it was.

Electricity danced in the air, and I don't think either of us could have stopped even if we had wanted to. It was messy, heated, painful – and it was perfect. Your body against mine, skin to skin, fire clashing with ice. We moved together like one entity, because, honestly, that's what we were – two halves of the whole. My heart was pounding like I had just run a mile, and I had never felt so much love, even if it wasn't what either of us had in mind. It was passion, it was anger, it was beauty, it was an ugly monster rearing its head – but it couldn't be halted. I had never wanted something so badly. You didn't speak to me after we were finished, just rolled to the side, our heavy breathing filling the space around us.

When I woke up the next morning, you were gone.

I shouldn't have expected anything more – my heart shouldn't have ached the way it did.

When I returned to the village, battered and bruised inside, I told no one. I put on a mask, ironically like you used to do. Everyone eventually stopped asking – hell, they pretty much stopped talking to me altogether.

No memories of being Hokage crossed my mind – you were right, I never achieved anything. No memories of a family – you made sure of that.

I began taking suicide missions – I was a ninja after all, and we're disposable, we die all the time. I had no true reason to live anymore. There was no survival instinct within me any longer, no longing for life. The only emotion other than the pain and anger I felt was apathy – toward life itself. But the missions didn't kill me – I always came back. Ironic that once I wasn't afraid to die, fate didn't want me to.

My very last thoughts were of you, of course. I suppose my life did flash before my eyes, because _you_ were my life. And as my heart slowed even more, though I didn't know it physically could have, I let a small smile grace my features.

The darkness began to bleed in at the edges of my vision, and I could have sworn I saw a pale form flicker above me, blurring against the trees. I'd never have a chance to find out if it was a figment of my imagination, or you were watching over me as I fell into the dark, but I prayed that the muted _I love you_ that escaped my lips didn't fall on deaf ears. I felt the world fade and let myself go – I wasn't scared, I was ready. I closed myself and followed you through the trees.

I haven't written something that sad in a while, and it didn't come out exactly as I wanted it to – I hate getting inspiration at inconvenient times, ugh. I hope it wasn't too horrible. Reviews really get my butt into gear, so that would be awesome if you could take a second and throw something this way! :)


	30. Blessing

Hit up a random word generator. I know that probably sounds like bullshit but really.. my list was made so damn long ago I'm having issues getting any ideas to work with me. So, yeah. This is the result.

Also, this is so sappy it makes my teeth hurt. I'm not sure what possessed me to do this, because my heart feels like absolute shit atm. Maybe I'm compensating for the bullshit I just went through. I really have no idea.

Maybe it's to make up for the freakin' emo-isms on "That Boy Is A Monster." I do feel guilty about that. (Oh, damn. Yes, I just really wanted to use one of Scotty's lines - that doesn't sound like one, but whenever I say that I imagine Admiral Archer's beagle. I try to implement Star Trek lines into every conversation. SUE ME.)

This is AU. Most of my crap is, but yeah.

I'll shut my trap now. Here ya go.

* * *

**Oneshot #30**

Naruto's fingers tapped nervously against the kitchen table, anxiety present on his features. His other hand was occupied as a rest for his chin, elbow balancing on the tabletop. A deep sigh escaped his lips, and the clock continued to tick on the wall behind his head.

And though his husband could completely understand Naruto's current state (he was quite nervous himself), Sasuke was about ready to tape the blonde to the chair, and pull a piece across his mouth as well. Naruto got so damn _antsy_, and he could generally ignore it, but his nerves were shot at the moment.

"Dobe."

Silence. Naruto's dazed eyes were focused on a distant spot out the window.

"_Naruto_."

The blonde blinked, eyes shifting to Sasuke. "Hmm?"

"Quit it. It'll be fine. Just relax." The Uchiha tried to keep his voice as level and soothing as possible. He didn't want to get Naruto riled up; far more important things were to occur in the near future.

The blonde groaned, folding his arms and lying his head on them. After a deep breath or too, he looked up, chin rested on folded arms. "What if something happens? I mean, there could be something wrong, and then what would we –"

"_Stop_. You're going to worry yourself to death if you keep thinking like that. Just breathe, and wait for it. If's are no good to us right now. Don't bother with them." The raven leaned forward and reached across the table, pulling one of the blonde's hands toward him and holding it on the table space between them. A small smile graced Naruto's worried face, and he intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's.

"This is really happening, isn't it?"

Sasuke scoffed, a smirk firmly set in place. "Pretty sure it's been happening for a while, dobe."

The blonde gave a half-glare his partner's way, using his unoccupied hand to reach across the table and smack Sasuke's arm. "You know what I mean. This is _it_. What if I'm bad at it? I just wanna be the best –"

"You're doing it again." Naruto stopped talking, frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You _will_ be the best. Now _stop_ your worrying. It's not going to make it any better if you're stressed out."

Naruto rolled his eyes with a huff, but nodded anyway. Sasuke looked a little smug, but inside he was steadily becoming as nervous as the blonde. This was _huge_, quite possibly one of the biggest moments of their lives. He was as afraid as Naruto that they weren't going to make it. He took a deep intake of air, and let it out through his nose. Everything was going to be fine, everything was going to be _great_, everything would –

The two men visibly started in their chairs as the phone gave a shrill ring. Sasuke launched out of his chair, hurrying to the other side of the room, Naruto at his heels. He picked up the phone and answered quickly.

"Hello?" It came out in a rush of air.

"Sasuke? It's time...you guys better get down here if you wanna see this happen." The usually monotonous voice of Shikamaru sounded in the speaker

The raven's heart was thundering in his ears, and it took him a moment to reply. _It's really fucking happening_. "Uh, yeah, okay, we're on our way." He set the phone back on its cradle, ignoring his unsteady hand.

"It's time."

Ocean eyes widened at him, and Sasuke took a moment to _really_ look at them – they were brimming with emotion. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips. "Babe, we've gotta go." He reached down and grasped Naruto's wrist, the blonde still looking on in disbelief. He snatched his and Naruto's jackets off of one of the kitchen chairs, and yanked the blonde outside.

The car ride to the hospital was tense and almost silent. Naruto was biting his nails and looking out the window, the other hand on his knew fidgeting every thirty seconds. Sasuke tried not to look to anxious, but at each stoplight began to tap the steering wheel, grumbling at the cars to _fucking move already_.

They made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes, Sasuke hastily pulling into an open space, and Naruto practically _leaping_ from the passenger seat before the raven had even cut the engine. With a sigh, the Uchiha climbed out of the car and jogged to catch up with the rushing blonde.

Naruto and Sasuke hurried into the hospital room, donned in scrubs and masks. Naruto stopped short, taking in the sight before him. Sakura was on a bed in the center of the room, swollen belly and all, in a birthing gown. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, messy rose hair matted to her head and forehead, eyes alight with energy. The blonde thought she had never looked more beautiful in her life. Shikamaru was standing dutifully at her side.

She glanced up when they walked in, looking over her propped up knees. A smile tugged at her mouth. "Hey guys," she gasped between heavy breaths, "sorry I started without you."

Sasuke scoffed, and Naruto could tell from his eyes, he had a grimace on under the mask. "If I had realized I had to see Sakura's vagina for this…"

"I swear to God," Sakura huffed, chest rising and falling rapidly. "I will punch you through the wall." Shikamaru, hand grasped tight by Sakura's, rolled his eyes.

"Don't piss her off, man. I've already lost all the feeling in my arm."

Sakura threw a glare at her husband, but turned back to focus on the doctor quickly. "Alright, I need you to push again, we're almost there. Push as hard as you can." Sakura nodded hastily, eyes squeezing shut. Her face contorted into one of pain, and she let out a large cry. Shikamaru was wincing as his hand grew white from the pressure of her grip.

Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand, eyes connecting and both witnessing the amount of _wantneedloveyou_ in each other's eyes. Their attention was brought back to the birth as a small cry erupted in the room.

Sakura laughed, eyes glistening as she looked up at Shikamaru. He returned her gaze lovingly, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh my God, Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled from behind his mask. Sasuke rested his forehead against the blonde's temple.

"I know," He whispered, tugging the medical mask off to press his mouth to the blonde's jaw.

They turned their attention back to the doctor and nurses who were cleaning the baby. As the nurses wrapped the child in a small bundle, the doctor smiled at Sakura. "It's a healthy baby boy."

Sakura's smile grew, and she turned to face Sasuke and Naruto. "Hear that? You have a _son_." She raised a hand and waved them closer to her. They moved to her bedside, and she grasped at Naruto's hand. "Believe it." The blonde let out a happy laugh at that, previous anxiety dissipating.

Her gaze fell to Sasuke, and a slim, pink eyebrow rose. "You ready for this, _dad_?" A smirk pulled at her lips. Sasuke returned the look, nodding easily.

A bubbly nurse brought over a tiny bundle to Sakura, who accepted the package contently. She smiled down at the little one in her arms, graceful fingers touching his face. "Hello, beautiful," Her soft voice filled the room. "Here's your daddies, okay? They're going to love you to death. I'll see you around." Jade eyes looked up to Sasuke and Naruto. She held the little package out to them. "Here you go, boys."

They shared a glance, and Sasuke inclined his head. Naruto looked at the child being held out to him – _his _child, _their_ child. He tugged off his medical mask, and accepted the baby shakily, one arm supporting his head, the other his tiny body. "Oh my _God_…he's so _small_." He grinned at the blue-eyed babe. "He's got your nose."

Sasuke scoffed, but smiled anyway, settling an arm around Naruto's waist. He reached with his other hand to touch the baby's smooth cheek. "So beautiful."

The blonde passed the babe to Sasuke, and the raven took the chance to brush a tear from Naruto's cheek before accepting him. He held him close, and though he didn't know _how_ it was possible, only knowing this _being_ for a few minutes…he felt an immense wave of protectiveness and affection wash over him. He gently touched the fluff of dark hair adorning his son's head, smiling.

"Any names in mind?" Sakura said softly, green orbs beaming at them.

The two shared a glance before Naruto spoke up. "We were thinking… Haruki."

Sakura nodded. "Perfect." She looked to Shikamaru, both smiling at the couple absorbed in their new addition.

Sasuke shifted Haruki, and leaned over to Naruto. "I love you." He kissed the blonde, and felt Naruto's lips curl into a smile as he pulled away.

"I feel _so damn_ lucky. This is the best blessing I could imagine." Sasuke smirked at the blonde, running his fingers through sunshine hair.

Every thread of anxiety and nervousness had evaporated the moment their son entered their arms. As pink eyelids slid closed and Haruki dozed into a peaceful sleep, Naruto thought maybe they would be pretty great parents after all.

* * *

They squirted Naru & Sasu DNA up Sakura's vageen, OKAY? (vageen makes me think of Star Trek, too. DAMMIT, JIM.)

No really, I don't know. That's why this is fanfiction.

SUPER FLUFF! I'm not used to it. I don't know.

Tell me what you think. I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown. Thanks, guys, for everything. You're awesome.


End file.
